The Messenger
by vikinglover21
Summary: AU/AH Sookie is getting back into the dating game after being cheated on, some years back. Eric is fresh on the market, as well, for the same reason. They meet and make glorious lemonade.
1. When You Feel You're Alone

The Messenger - AU/AH, Sookie/Eric

Hello all, this is my first fic. It will probably be short and sweet, with lemons of course. The title comes from Linkin Parks "The Messenger." Listen to it and read the lyrics because they are fabulousss! Read and review please! I would greatly appreciate any and all comments on my story, since it is my first. I want to know if I should keep going or quit while I'm ahead!

* * *

SPOV

I feel the wind pick up and the cold passing my bare legs as I step quickly inside the bar. My breathe hitches as I take in my surroundings. Amelia is bouncing ahead of me, already grooving to the music, as I slowly inch forward. The smell of beer and the sight of bodies overwhelms me as I try, desperately, not to fall on my face in the 4 inch, "fuck me heels," that Amelia has so elegantly named and forced me to wear. So now, on top of being terrified of being out, in a bar, at all, I have to worry about breaking an ankle or falling with my hootchie out for everyone to see. Or worse yet, fall into some sweaty, drunk pervert. Gross!

It's been awhile since I've gone out, Amelia begged me to come with her tonight, whining and going on and on about how I'm young and hot and need to get laid. Whatever. As far as I was concerned, I was done with men ever since two years ago when my now ex, Bill, decided it'd be funny, I guess, if he fucked some girl in our bed on our anniversary while I was out. Our relationship started out nice, like they all do I guess, but we started to have some issues and apparently I just wasn't cutting it anymore. I'm not exactly a people person, you see, and I kind of rather hang out by myself or with my very close, and few, friends. Some would call me a hermit, but honestly, people kind of scared me. That was one of the problems in mine and Bills relationship; I never really wanted to go out or "have fun." I can admit to having a bit of social anxiety, a little agoraphobia if you will, but it wasn't terrible! Maybe that plus the little bit of weight I had put on after my first year of college had made Bill search for new meat, or someone with the lack of, I should say. Ok, so my hips were a little wider and my boobs were huge, but isn't that a good thing? You know, Kardashian-esque T&A? Well considering the woman Bill had been pounding into that night was at least a size 12 in children's clothing, he must not have approved of my more voluptuous figure. Jerk.

After the breakup, Amelia wanted me to get back in the dating game, and so I humored her and occasionally joined her on her quest for a suitable, yet totally "fuck-hot" man to take home for the night. But after a few times out in the wild, I kind of freaked and went back into my safe, little hermit shell. We would be chatting or dancing and a drunk perv-ball would grab my ass or touch my boobs and I would hightail it out of there, running for the exit with Meels hot on my heels! Oh crap, now I'm rhyming. She's right, I'm going insane…I really need to get laid!

So, here I am. At the bar, in my too short black dress and too high electric blue shoes, pretending to have a good time. See, I'm trying! Amelia already has two men flanking her at the bar, trying to buy her drinks. She turns her head back towards me and gives me a wink while suggesting to her new "friends" that her gal-pal would like a drink as well. Thanks, hun, throwing me into the lions den again!

"So babe, whatchya havin'?" Q-ball looks me over and his eyes fill with lust. He's cute, if you like that Mr. Clean look.

Amelia gives me another look, as if to say, HURRY UP AND SPEAK DAMNIT, HE LIKES YOU, and quickly looks back at her prey, grinning and flirting like he was the last man on earth.

I clear my throat and ask for a gin and tonic and he winks at me. My insides quiver, and not in a good way.

"So what's your name, babe?"

"Sookie, you?" He licks his lips as I finish talking and gives a big, toothy smile.

"Quinn, John Quinn." I stifle my chuckle. _Bond. James Bond. _Pfft, this guy is such a loser. He passes me my drink and I take a huge gulp. I was gonna need it.

"Well it's very nice to meet you John, and thank you for the drink. It's very sweet of you." I try my best to be polite, while avoiding being flirtatious. After all, my Gran taught me good manners.

One way or another, I downed a few drinks, probably to save myself from having to talk too much to this guy. Seriously, I could not tell you a word he said, all I kept thinking was how creepy he was and how he kept calling me "Babe." I focused on my drinks more than him, which is how I ended up being a little more than tipsy.

I was dancing and grinding with Amelia on the dance floor, with Q-Ball and his buddy hovering around us. He kept trying to put his hands on my hips, and I kept swatting him away. He was like damn fly! Amelia kept giggling and shaking her head at me, whispering that Quinn was cute and not to be so distant. Well, excuse me, Miss Thang, but I would rather my bum stay far away from Quinn's tiny package of doom! He kept bumping into me, thinking I would enjoy feeling his jean clad diddly-doo pressed up against me. I was sort of drunk, but not stupid and I'd had enough.

"Meels, I'm gonna go get some fresh air, okay?" I holler at her over the music, even though she was two inches away from me. The noise was deafening and my ears were starting to ring.

"You sure your gonna be okay? You want me to come with?" She was getting her ear licked as she spoke to me. I really needed some air.

"No, no, I'm okay, I'll be back!" As I began my retreat, Quinn grabbed my wrist and offered to come with me. God, he was annoying!

I swatted him away, once again and yelled, "Shoo fly! Don't bother me!" He gave me the strangest look as I turned on my heels and stumbled away towards the exit.

I was feeling a little dizzy, and faces were kind of hard to see as I tried to maneuver my way through the crowd. I kept bumping into people and tripping over feet, mine mostly. I had to stop drinking tonight.

I finally reach the door and go outside, taking a big breathe of fresh, cool, summer air. I close my eyes and try to focus on not swaying too much. I must have looked like a loon, but I didn't care at this point, I just wanted the world to stop spinning a little.

I start to sway a little too much and almost lose my balance completely when an arm wraps around my waist and hoists me back up-right. I gasp and face my mystery savior and am in totally awe.

I look up and am met with a hard chest, clad in black cotton. I look up some more and look into the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. I stare into them and swear that I can see the ocean in them. Like a visual version of a seashell! Oh, I'm totally wasted.

He clears his throat and smirks at me, making my knees wobble slightly.

"You okay?" Oh, his voice is like velvet! I'm swooning and probably smiling so wide that I look like a psychopath.

I blink back to realty and try to answer him quickly, "Y-yes, thanks. Sorry." Oh my goodness, he is still holding on to me! Don't let go, don't let go.

"No need to be sorry, you sure you are alright though?" He raises his eyebrows in question at me and I feel my hootchie tingle, oh jeez. "I don't want you falling over if I let go." I think to myself, _then don't let go, ever. _He still has this smirk on his gorgeous face as he talks to me, and I just want to lick it off. Oh, I wonder how he tastes…_Jeez, Sooks, snap out of it!_

"Yes, thank you, but I'm fine," I slur a little, classy, I know, "I just need some fresh air, I think." I try to remain cool and stable as he slowly releases his grip on my waist.

"Me too…" His eyes glaze over a little bit and shift downward, not exactly focused on anything. He has almost a pained look on his face, a slight frown forming. He looks up and notices me staring at him and quickly smiles, and begins talking again. I continue staring at him in awe and wonder why such a perfect creature would ever frown. I focus back to the beautiful words spilling from his delectable lips and try my best to stay afloat in the overwhelming lust I am drowning in.

"… can I keep you company out here? I wouldn't want to leave a beautiful, vulnerable, young lady outside of a bar, alone, in the middle of the night." He looks at me with concern and, dare I say, hope, in his eyes.

I should be creeped out, but he seems genuinely concerned for my well-being. He did save me from falling on my ass after all!

"Sure, that'd be nice." I smile at him, trying my best to keep my nerves from getting the best of me. He gives me a feeling of safety and as he smiles back at me, I see the warmth in his expression and it just melts my heart.

And my panties.

Oh, I'm done for.

* * *

AN: WELL? What do you think so far? First chapter was just introducing my Sookie, next up will be a quick EPOV, followed by more SPOV. And possibly lemons. Not sure how quickly I want to squirt them at ya'. ;-)

R&R, Love You All! even if you hate me, I will still love you. Maybe... 0:-)


	2. Those Angel Voices, They'll Sing To You

AN: the first few chapters will come out quick, because I pre-wrote them already. ALSO, the chapter titles come from the lyrics of "The Messenger" by Linkin Park, hence the story title. ;-)

Enjoy!

* * *

EPOV

What a fucking night.

I get to the bar and head straight to my office. I sit down in my "throne", as Pam calls it, and reach for the phone. Dialing her number, I wait.

"What?" She drones. Oh, guess she's in a bitch mood too. Awesome.

"Evening to you too, my dear sweet Pamela, what time are you getting here?" I grit through my teeth. God, I'm so pissed.

Pam is my best friend, and a lesbian, so no, I do not fuck her, and also the co-owner of my bar, Valhalla. We've known each other for years, and although I love her to death, she is one of the biggest pains in my ass; I swear she is like a bratty, spoiled child in a grown, fully well endowed female body. Anyways, we put our hearts and souls into this bar and things have been looking real good. She was happy, I was happy, we were both sexually sated with separate partners, and then sometimes shared ones. We made good money and met a shit load of women. I couldn't complain, well, till right this second.

"I'll be there at 11, what crawled up your butt?"

"I found Yvetta, fucking some scrawny douche-canoe, in her apartment when I went by to surprise her." Yeah, this was not a good night. I met Yvetta at the bar a few months ago, and we really hit it off. I had been sleeping around with a lot of girls, but once I met her, she was it. At least till now, I guess. Gold-digging whore.

"Ugh, what the fuck, Eric? Did you at least kick his ass? Please tell me you at least beat the pussy up before he could cum in her pussy." She's got a mouth on her, that Pam. Looks sweet and sexy, but talks like a truck driver.

"No."

"No? WHY the fuck not?"

To tell you the truth, I was so shocked, and hurt, I just fucking ran out of there. I came here right after. I guess I'm the pussy.

"I don't know… I just walked in, they freaked, I left."

"Well, she looked like a stripper anyway, so just find yourself someone cute and busty tonight and you can just go back to fucking a new girl every night like before. No big deal, now let me go, I have my own fucking to attend to. You're cramping my style, big boy."

"Fine. Bye." Bitch. She was probably just in the middle of "dinner."

After a few hours in my office, I decided to get a drink. I ordered a beer from Felicia, the bartender who is obsessed with me, and just hung out in the bar. Sometimes I liked to watch the crowd, see what was going on with "the vermin," as Pam so naturally would call them. I probably drank more than I should by the time Pam came in, but whatever, she could handle being in charge.

"Well you look like shit. How are you supposed to get any when you're hugging your beer bottle like a sad puppy?" Pam sat down on the bar stool next to me, winking at Felicia. Neither of us like to take home the employees, but god knows Felicia wants us both. Pam just likes to flirt with her and tease her for fun, I avoid that so I don't gain a stalker.

"Leave me alone Pam, go be a bitch somewhere else, please?" I beg her to do something other than torture me while I sit alone in my own pity party. So what if I look like shit? Who the fuck says I want another girl to break my heart? No one says, that's who.

Pam leaves me and I feel a little light headed, so I decided to go outside for some air.

I get outside and lean against the brick wall, when my phone vibrates. I groan, and pray it isn't Yvetta. I look at the screen. CALLER: Yvetta.

Fuck.

I answer with, "What could you possibly have to say?" I wasn't gonna be nice. She fucked with me.

"Baby please, I am so sorry, it wasn't what it look like! I swear, please, forgive me, I love you!" Her once sexy accent now sounds disgusting in my ear. I want to vomit. Fucking bitch.

"Not what it looks like? Yvetta, how does fucking some other man in your bed look any other way? You cheated on me, on our anniversary! I was going to take you out and everything, the whole nine! How could you fucking do this to me?" I'm yelling at this point. Drunk and angry make Eric mad.

She starts crying and sobbing into the phone, and I have to pull it away from my ear to prevent from going deaf. She pleads with me for forgiveness but I wasn't stupid. Seriously, what was she gonna say? The guy accidentally let himself into her apartment and accidentally fell on top of her vagina with his dick? Seriously!

"I'm done, Yvetta. I can't be in a relationship with someone who thinks they can fuck me over. It's over. Go back to your pussy, scrawny ass lover and leave me the fuck alone." I hang up abruptly, not waiting for her response. If she wanted to fuck someone else, then fine, but I'm done.

I exhale loudly, closing my eyes and running a hand through my hair. I'm so angry and hurt and irritated and now drunk, I just wanted to get the fuck out of here.

I open my eyes and see a beautiful blonde walking out of the bar. She closes her eyes and breathe deeply, unaware of my presence. I look her over, inspecting her face, her long neck, her wavy blonde hair, her sexy black strapless dress, her long tanned legs, and oh fuck, those shoes! I'm hard, and pissed because I shouldn't be hard while I'm grieving the loss of my relationship with someone I thought I could love. Maybe I could use this girl as a rebound, perhaps. I wish she wasn't so perfect though, I'd hate to ever have to leave her.

As I'm thinking about this girl, I notice she starts to sway and fall, and I immediately run to her side, catching her with my arms around her waist. I steady her and she looks at me, facing my chest. She looks up further to my face and I can't stop myself from completely melting inside at seeing her eyes. They are a dark blue, and shining wonderfully, like the deep ocean. I want to drown in them.

I mentally shake my thoughts and clear my throat, smirking at her as I ask if she is okay.

"Y-yes, thanks. Sorry." Her voice is like that of an angel, singing to me.

"No need to be sorry, you sure you are alright though? I don't want you falling over if I let go." I think to myself, _I never want to stop touching you, please, beg me to never let go._

"Yes, thank you, but I'm fine, I just need some fresh air, I think." What a coincidence, I wish I had more air too. Fuck, I feel like I'm gonna suffocate! Maybe I am drowning…

"Me too…" I say, and remember why I came outside, and why I got drunk, and how my now ex-girlfriend reduced me to a lonely, sad bastard. I look back to her and she is staring at me, probably wondering why I look like such shit, fuck. I smile quickly, trying to up my charm and save the moment.

"The bar can get real noisy around this time, and stuffy," crap, don't ramble, "can I keep you company out here? I wouldn't want to leave a beautiful, vulnerable, young lady outside of a bar, alone, in the middle of the night." Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.

"Sure, that'd be nice." I smile at her. Success! Maybe this night will turn around. Although, I don't know if I could just fuck her and forget her. God, I will never forget this beautiful creature. She is like an angel coming down from heaven; a valkyrie, saving me from this cruel world and bringing me to my final resting place.

Oh, I'm done for.

* * *

AN: How'd you like Eric? He curses a lot, I know. But he's just had his heart broken by a tramp, so what do you expect? :-D

Up next is SPOV, and dare I say LEMONS? Already? Oh, of course already! Duh.

review if you want Viking lemons. Teehee.


	3. Listen To Your Heart

AN: Hello darlings, okay this one is longggg! Almost as long as the gracious plenty itself! And sour too :-O

Enjoy!

* * *

SPOV

We casually talk for a little while, about nothing in particular; the bar, me running away from Amelia and the perv-twins, how beautiful the night sky is. I hope I didn't drool at all when he was gazing at the stars above us, and I hope I didn't moan too loudly when he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe in. He was mesmerizing. He looks back at me and I try to smile, while still trying not to drool, and he rubs my arm gently. Oh god, the fire he just ignited beneath my skin!

"You have goose-bumps, are you cold? We can go back inside if you'd like…" Oh, if only he knew how totally opposite from cold I was. I felt like my insides were boiling, but once his hand left my arm, a chill ran up my spine and I must have shivered because he gently took my hand and led me back in the bar. I'd go anywhere with this man. If he took my hand and led me to the dumpster, I'd still be ecstatic.

We get inside and I spot Amelia right away. At first she looks frantic, as if she was looking for me, and then realization takes over as she sees the tall drink of water holding onto me. Her eyes bug out as she smiles wide and gives me two-thumbs up, and a small thrust forward with her hips. In Amelia code, that's "Yea girl! Get Some!" I smile back at her and make a head movement indication the direction in which I am being led, so she knows where I'll be. Silly Meels continues to dance/thrust at me in her drunken state.

The god of a man still holding onto me leads me to a black couch towards the back of the bar. It looks kind of V.I.P.-ish and I mention that to him. He just gives me a wink and sits down, tugging me slightly to join him.

He asks if I'd like anything to drink, and of course my booze filled mind forces my mouth to blurt out "Gin and Tonic, please."

He grins a little and chuckles slightly, then says "As you wish," and raises his eyebrow in the sexiest way. Ok, my panty's have officially disintegrated. I want to own that eyebrow, and keep it in my pocket forever.

He raises his hand slightly and curves his index and middle fingers in a "come hither" motion, to who I have no idea. Oh, those fingers. I want to suck on them. A young, dark haired female comes over with a notepad and he orders our drinks. She smiles brightly at him and says, "Of course, Sir." Hmm, that was kind of weird. The girl practically fell over herself as she tried to hurry away to get our drinks. Well, I guess I'm sober enough to accurately think this man is completely gorgeous, 'cause it seems every damn girl in the place has their eyes on him. I fight to hold back a possessive growl; he is mine damn-it!

After our drinks arrive, and we sip and chat some more, I have the bright idea to drag him to the dance floor. What can I say, I wanted to touch him more! We dance casually and then, alcohol driven, my body moves closer to his and I wrap my arms around him. He raises that damn eyebrow again and I can't help but grind into him a little. His hands land on my hips and slide towards the top of my ass and we move together in complete, sexual harmony. After a while, I can't take it anymore and I lean up towards his ear and whisper to him, "Why don't you call us a cab, and we can go back to my place?" Hell, we are both drunk enough to try, and sober enough not to really regret anything, right? He whips his face towards mine, with a look of shock and lust as his lips part slightly and his eyes darken. He closes his mouth and swallows audibly, and nods his head.

The cab comes and we can't seem to stop touching each other. I tell the driver my address and we speed off into the night. The back seat is suffocating as we continue our explorations of each others bodies. His hands are in my lap, gripping my thighs, desperate to hold onto me for dear life, as mine grasp his shoulders. He moves forward fast, and captures my lips in the most incredible kiss I have ever experienced. His tongue slips out and grazes my lips, seeking entry. And who am I to deny him? I part my lips and his tongue meets mine and we battle for dominance. My one hand lets go of his broad shoulders and grabs the back of his neck. He reaches his hand up and gently holds the side of my face, his thumb caressing my cheek. The cab driver alerts us that we have reached our destination and we stop kissing momentarily to pay the fee. We rush out of the cab, tripping over ourselves and stumbling quickly towards the door. I run ahead, and he is fast on my heels as he reaches to grab my hips from behind and trails behind me. I reach into my purse for my keys and thrust them into the lock, swinging the door open and stumbling in. As soon as we enter, he slams the door with his foot and grabs my face again and kisses me, hungrily. He stops for a second and breathily asks where we should go. I respond, while trying to catch my breathe and keep upright. Suddenly, I'm picked up and swung over his shoulder, cave-man style, and he gently slaps my butt as he sprints toward my bedroom.

He plops me onto my bed and I lay there, breathing heavily, as he begins to undress. I watch in awe as he pulls his black v-neck tee up his perfect abdomen and over his head. His dirty blonde hair is mussed a little as he throws the tee to the side and looks at me through hooded eyes. I bite my bottom lip and decide to be brave and sit up to grab the front of his jeans. I unbutton them and slide the zipper down, and gently tug down the material. I pull down the black silk boxers with them and his hard on springs upward. Holy God, Jesus Christ, Shepard of Judea, the man is huge! I gasp slightly and he bends his torso towards me, his face coming close to my ear, and his hand on my cheek as he whispers to me.

"Shh, it's okay, little one. We can go slow. I will not hurt you, alskling." He finishes whispering with a kiss to my ear and then to my neck. _What did he call me? Oh, god, who cares, keep doing that!_

While caressing my cheek, he leaves a trail of hot, wet kisses down my neck, over my shoulder and to the top of my chest and stops when he reaches the material of my black strapless dress. I reach behind me and start to unzip the offending fabric as he stares deep into my eyes. I begin to shimmy out of it, and he grabs onto the hem of it and yanks it down further. I lay back again as he continues to pull the dress out from around me and over my legs. He tosses it to the floor and starts to kiss his way back up. He stops at various points along his journey, breathing hot air over the insides of my knees, up to the inside of my thighs, and puts the tip of his nose to the top of my panties. He remains there, and glances up to look at my face. The look in his eyes is predatory, as I swallow loudly and hold my breathe. He gives me a sexy, almost evil grin, as he looks back at the panties in his way. He uses his teeth to grab the lace fabric and pulls it down to reveal me. He growls low, and glances back to my face. I shiver with want and he latches his tongue onto my clit, still staring into my eyes. I gasp as he begins his ministrations with his glorious tongue. He watches me as I melt to him, and begins to suck and lathe at my sensitive skin. Suddenly I feel his fingers begin to tease at my entrance and I moan slightly, rolling my eyes to the back of my head. He sucks and licks and teases and enters another digit into me, rubbing in and out of me slowly. He begins to suck harder, alternating with pressing his tongue hard against me, all the while, he thrusts his long fingers in and out. He finds my spot and I whimper loudly as he stills his fingers slightly, only moving the tips in a "come hither" motion. I grab onto the sheets and cry out as I feel the warmth in my belly start to tingle. From my head to my toes, the tingling continues, begging for an explosion. He uses his teeth on my clit and I breathe faster and faster. He works me until I just stop breathing altogether and squeeze my eyes tightly shut. My mouth opens, but no breathe or sound escapes as I feel the tingling burst. I suddenly breathe out with a loud, high pitched moan as stars and lights explode behind my eyelids. My body quivers as the tiny explosions continue and I shiver more when he lets go of my clit and breathes onto me. His fingers are still inside of me, slowly and gently rubbing as my orgasm comes to an end. I try to regain the ability to use my muscles and I stretch my legs out from their bent and stiff position.

I open my eyes again and see him take his fingers out of me and put them into his mouth. He sucks on them and looks at me with hooded eyes and then starts to move upwards toward my face. He crawls up, over my body, and puts his hand on my cheek and kisses me softly. I break away and grab his hand, and slowly bring his index finger to my lips and lick it. I suck it into my mouth and watch him as he bites his lip and growls. I taste myself on him and am instantly feeling the warmth back in my lower belly. He uses his other hand to yank down the cup of my strapless bra and grab onto my heavy breast. He kneads it and rubs his thumb over the peak, causing me to shiver and the nipple to harden.

"God, your beautiful…" he whispers harshly before he latches onto the taught peak. I let go of his finger with a "pop" and gasp at his attack. He continues to tease my nipple with his teeth and tongue as his hand massages underneath. He swiftly moves his other hand around my back and snaps the clasp open, tearing my bra away from my body and throwing it across the room. He stops with his mouth and moves to get up. I whimper a little, disappointed that he has stopped, as he looks me over for the first time, completely bare. He sighs loudly with pent up sexual frustration as he slowly puts his hands on the sides of my breasts. He gently caresses them, going up and down and around them, then moves them down slowly to my sides, down my waist, to my hips and back up. I'm about to explode with want and sigh.

"Please… I need you, oh god please." I beg him to fuck me. I am truly, one hundred percent drunk and horny as hell and I don't want anything to stop this moment.

He gets up and rushes to his jeans, searching frantically for his wallet and swipes out a little square of foil. Thank god someone is thinking somewhat clearly, holy shit! I had forgotten about protection!

He rips open the packet and pulls out the rubber, then slowly slides it on his cock. I begin to shake with want, and fear. Bill was my first and last. He was small, and it's been a long while, so this was gonna hurt like a bitch!

He makes his way to the bed again and slowly creeps over my body, giving me sweet kisses on my cheeks, my eyes, my nose, and finally my lips. My breath hitches as he moves between my legs and gets into position. I close my eyes tight as he tests my opening again, thrusting in a few times with one finger, then another. Then another! Oh god, that feels amazing.

"Fuckyou'resowet." He whispers quickly, and I barely hear him. He pulls his fingers out and slowly puts his tip at my entrance and then whispers to me.

"Open your eyes sweetheart, look at me." I slowly open my eyes and meet his. He glances down towards where our bodies are about to be joined, and I look also. I gulped and he looks back at me.

"It's okay, I'm going to go slowly, okay? It may hurt at first, sweetheart, but I promise, it will get better," he whispers to me. I just nod at him and pray he is right! He suddenly pushes himself in a tiny bit and I gasp slightly. He stops and kisses my lips once, then stares into my eyes. He pushes in further, inch by glorious inch. The pain is quick, and I'm left with feeling only the stretching of my walls. He stops again and pulls out a little. I exhale slowly and then he thrusts into me again, to the hilt and I cry out with pleasure.

"Christ, baby you're so tight. So fucking tight for me,… fuck." He whispers as he looks down between us. He slowly continues to thrust, in and out, in and out, and I feel incredibly filled. His head moves down to my neck and he begins to kiss and lick and suck, still moving within me at an excruciatingly slow rate. I grab his blonde strands and whisper harshly into his ear, "Fuck me."

He growls deep within his chest and thrusts hard and fast into me, grunting occasionally, until he lifts his head and torso and moves onto his knees. He grabs my hips and pulls them upward and fucks me into the mattress, each time hitting my spot perfectly. I thrash on the bed and grasp the sheets tightly as I feel myself lifting my chest upwards, arching my back, my head falling back towards the pillows. The pure ecstasy of our passion makes me feel wild, and uncontrolled. I sit up slightly, leaning on my elbows, hands still gripping the sheets around me.

"Ah, ah, ahhhohgodohgod don't stop, please don't ever stop omigod *gasp* omigod!" I'm chanting and moaning and screaming out, begging him to keep going.

"Agghhhhhhfuuuuuckkkk,… scream for me baby, scream for me as you cum. Cum with me baby, I want to feel it." He growls to me, his voice low and sexy as hell. The sounds he's making as he rides me are enough to drive me insane, but god, that dirty mouth! Fuck, it was so hot!

"Ahh, ah, oh fuck fasterpleasefaster! Fuck, fuck!" I keep begging and he keeps delivering. I pant and struggle for air, and then the tingles come back, starting at my toes.. reaching all the way to the ends of my hair. I feel it starting to crackle within me, and I feel my insides squeezing down on his cock. I close my eyes and hold my breathe, trying to force the explosion to come quicker.

He suddenly orders me, almost desperately, "Open your eyes. I need to see you, please, let me watch as you cum for me." I open them and stare straight into his bright blue ones, still holding onto my breathe, letting out tiny, harsh exhales occasionally.

He thrusts into me once, twice more and I cry out as the explosion finally happens. My entire body quakes under his as he continues to thrust hard into me, lengthening my orgasm. I'm panting and crying out and feel him swell inside me. He grinds his teeth down and grunts, and then suddenly exhales the softest of cries as his breathing becomes wavered. His orgasm forces his body to arch forward towards me and his arms slam down beside me into the bed as he rides it out. Slowing down, he holds on tightly as he tries to catch his breathe, sighing softly as his arms shake above me. I put my hands up to his face and look at him while I caress his cheeks.

"Shhhh, it's alright, shhh, that's it baby." I try to calm him down and he rests his cheek against mine, breathing in and out slower now that he has begun to recover.

He rolls us over so he is beneath me and he holds me to him tightly, kissing my forehead and whispering to me, "That was incredible."

I put my hand on his hard stomach and trail circles around his navel, then trail down the prominent "V" his muscles form downward towards his manhood. He lifts my hand then, and kisses the back of it as he moves from under me to discard the condom in the trash. He lays back down and we cuddle close, caressing each other, falling asleep in one another's arms.

* * *

AN: Was it good for you too baby? *creeper voice*

Ohhhhh, look at that pretty blue button down there! If you click it, you might win a sexy Swede!


	4. Your Instincts Telling You To Run

SPOV

I wake slowly, opening my eyes to the bright sun shining through the window. I inhale and exhale, stretching slightly, when suddenly I realize, I'm naked.

I look down and conclude that not only was I naked, but my head was pounding with every move I made, and holy Jesus Christ, there's a naked Viking in my bed!

That's when it hits me, the reality that I got a little drunk and fucked some stranger. A gorgeous stranger, yes, but still a stranger none the less. Oh my god, what do I do? I've never had a one night stand, what do I say? Thanks for the fuck, you want me to call you a cab? SHIT!

I scrambled out of my bed and rush into my bathroom, shutting it slowly and quietly, despite my rush. I start to hyperventilate and then see my reflection in the mirror. Holy crap, look at my hair! It's a rat's nest, for Christ sake! I have bags under my eyes and as I look more, I realize how much they physically hurt in the harsh fluorescent light. I groan as I grab my robe off the back of the door and do my business. After brushing my teeth and trying to tame the wild beast of hair on my head, I look back at the door, hesitant to walk back out.

_Snap out of it, Stackhouse, you can't stay locked in the bathroom all day! Just go out there, and wake him up. You can do it, you are a big girl!_

I inhale and grab the doorknob, and slowly turn it. I inch the door open quietly and creep out on my tippy toes. I stop to look at the man in my bed and chicken out, I sprint as quietly as possible out of my bedroom and into the kitchen.

I begin a pot of coffee and pour a glass of water. I find some medicine and chase it with the water, praying it helps with the hangover. I drum my fingers on the counter, waiting for the coffee to be ready, and thinking back to the night before.

It was the most incredible night of my life, and I didn't even know this man! He was so sweet and gentle, yet fuckhot and amazing in bed. Amelia would be proud… oh shit, Amelia!

I look at the clock and see it is 11:30 am, and figure she might be up. I grab the phone and call her, desperate for help.

"Mmhello?" She grumbles. Oookay, so she was still sleeping…oh well. I'll feel guilty another time.

"Meels, I need help."

"Oh my god, are you okay? Did you get kidnapped? Wait no, this is your home number.. what's going on?" she blurts out, suddenly wide awake and panicked.

"I'm at home, I'm fine…sort of. Major hangover, never drinking again but never mind, there is a man in my bed. I fucked him. What do I do?" I whisper frantically.

"Oh damn girl! I thought you were about to be murdered or something, Christ, I don't know, fuck him again? Is he awake? Is he huge? Oh my god, is it that tall, blonde, hunk of delicious you were with last night at the bar? Oh please tell me his cock is gigundo!"

"AMELIA!" I whisper loudly as I try not to scream at her. Doesn't she get that I'm freaking out here? Ugh!

"What? Jeez, Sooks, go wake him up, tell him thanks and give him your number. He leaves, you have a new friend. Case closed! Lemme go back to sleep, damn it."

"Is it really that simple? Like that isn't rude, or weird? I mean I don't want to hurt him, Meels, he was so sweet and-" she cuts me off.

"Hmmm maybe you should leave the ball in his court then. See if he wants to leave or stay, maybe make breakfast together and plan your wedding and pick out baby names and-"

"You hush, stop teasing me... but maybe I will ask if he wants to stay awhile? I could make him breakfast, at least. I mean, he did fuck me after all. I wouldn't want to kick him out on an empty stomach." My Gran taught me well! Well, minus the one night stand thing…and the major hangover. But I couldn't let a grown man leave my house hungry! She'd have my head if she knew!

"Whatever, Southern Belle, it's up to you. Just, try to feel it out and make sure things don't get creepy. The last thing you want is to create a creeper-stalker type. Believe me, those can get ugly fast! Remember Bob? He was such a creep, always licking his hands like a freaking cat-"

"Okay okay, I get it, no creepy. Creepy equals no-no. I gotta go before he wakes up, I'm calling you as soon as he leaves."

"Okay, good idea. I'd like to know if he murders you or not."

"What the fuck Amelia? Not helping! Oh my god, you don't think-"

"I was kidding, call me, bye." She hangs up on me. Oh fuck, please be wrong about the murder thing.

I finally get up enough courage to creep back into my room. I stop at the doorway and see his sleeping form on my bed. His long legs are spread out, and he is on his stomach with his head facing me. One arm is bent and his thumb lays gently on his bottom lip, pulling it out a little bit. I bite my own lip, thinking back to what his mouth had done to me last night. I snap out of it and slowly inch my way towards him. My brain is on overload and my breathing increases as I get closer. I squat down beside him, and am tempted to brush back the hair that has fallen slightly over his eyes. Okay, it's now or never.

I start to whisper, "Hey…hey…psst…-" Oh shit. What's his name?

Oh my god, I brought home a man from a bar and let him fuck me and we didn't know each others names? What is wrong with me? Shit shit shit, okay okay, maybe he told me and I just forgot. I know, I'll do that ABC thing and think of names for each letter, then it will come to me.

_A, Alex, Andrew, Anthony, Alejandro..no. Okay, B, Bob, Brad, Brian, Bill- oh god no. Okay, C…._

Suddenly I hear a throat being cleared. I look up quick and see him smiling at me. Oh Jesus Christ, Shepard of Judea!

"Morning, beautiful."

I've died and gone to heaven. Or maybe hell. He couldn't possibly be an angel with the things he did to me last night! Although, it felt heavenly. No, he was definitely a little devil. Oh my god, focus, he is staring at you!

"Hi." Nice job Sookie, now let's try not to faint and use more words.

"Uhm…can I get you anything? Water? Coffee? Food? Clothes, erhm, anything?" The words quickly leave my mouth and I am sure I am blushing like a freaking tomato!

He chuckles quietly and then winces, "Tylenol perhaps? I think we drank too much."

"Oh! Yes, of course. I'll be right back!" Dumb dumb dumb! Why didn't I think of that? Okay, this gives me a chance to recollect and refocus and just breathe. I run to the kitchen and grab the pills I took earlier, and grab a glass and fill it with some water.

I walk back to my room, glass and pills in hand, when I look up.

He is standing in my room, trying to get his pants on, with his giant private saluting me. At ease private! Holy moly! I jump and squeal a little, completely taken by surprise with the sight, and drop the glass onto the floor. Shards scatter everywhere and I jump again at the crash and my foot lands right on a piece. Well fuck.

"Ah! Ouch! Shit! Shit, shit fuck!" I start to cry at the pain and the embarrassment. He yanks his pants up all the way and runs towards me, hopping over the broken glass, trying to miss any pieces. He holds onto my arms and holds me to him as I try to balance on one foot.

"Oh my god, are you okay? Shit, you stepped on a piece didn't you. Here…" Suddenly, he scoops me up into his arms and he carries me to the kitchen. He places me onto the counter and lifts my injured foot.

"Yeah, you got it in there good. Do you have a first aid kit? Tweezers or anything?" I nod and he looks at my face with complete guilt and sadness. He strokes my cheek and wipes away my tears.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to startle you so." Aw, it wasn't his fault! My heart breaks a little at the look on his face.

"No, no its no ones fault, I just was.. surprised. Sorry, god I'm such a mess." I look down and shake my head, angry that I'm such a clumsy moron, and upset 'cause my damn foot hurt. Hmph.

"No, shhh, it's okay, just tell me where to find those things and I'll get right onto doctoring you back to perfection." Oh man, "doctor." I pictured him in a lab coat and a stethoscope, and nothing else. Shit, not helping.

I directed him to where he would find my first aid kit. He rushed away and came back quickly and began to work on my foot. For a large man, he was extremely gentle and treated me delicately. As he was finishing up, he put some ointment on the cut and put a band-aid on it. I watched him closely the whole time, in awe of how sweet he was, and in shock at how much I really liked him. He was so sweet and caring, and not to mention completely gorgeous. And to think, his huge cock had made me hurt my foot, oh the insanity of it all. Haha! It was a gracious plenty and I got overwhelmed! Oh, I like that nickname. Hmm…

"There, all better. You alright?"

"Yes…thank you," I whispered. My words practically caught in my throat. What was wrong with me?

"Anything for you, sweetheart." He looked longingly at me and then moved to pick me up and set me down on the floor. My heart was racing. What did he mean, "anything for me?" I decided not to think about it too much right now, and I'd pull a Scarlett O'Hara and think about it tomorrow. Maybe.

* * *

AN: EPOV next chapterrrrrr! Poor, frightened, clumsy Sookie, she musta thought a python was loose. ;-)

Ahem, REVIEWWWWW! luvsss uuuuuu!


	5. When Life Leaves Us Blind

AN: HEY ALL! Thank you all so much for checking my story out and for your reviews! I love you all, and I swear Eric loves you all too, so much so that he will tell you what happened when he woke up! That's right, EPOV! :-D

* * *

EPOV

I am slowly awaking from the best dream of my life. I made love to an angel. Too bad it was just a dream. I was still a sad, lonely, cheated on, old bastard, except now I had a hangover. I open my eyes for a few seconds to adjust to the light.

Wait. Where the fuck am I?

I look around me and see clothes thrown all over the bright room. Okay. Not my bedroom. What the hell? I move my head a bit to look down at myself and peek under the sheets to see my bare ass. Okay, I'm butt naked in someone else's room. That's when I hear her.

"What the fuck Amelia? Not helping! Oh my god, you don't think-" The angel! Oh, shit, wasn't a dream. Was Not A Dream. Thank you Jesus,… or whoever is out there! She was whispering loudly somewhere off in the distance of the house, and then I heard her tiny footsteps approaching. I quickly got back into my sleeping position and shut my eyes. Why am I freaking out? Shit, my heart is racing!

"Hey….hey…psst…-" I open my eyes a tiny bit after a moment or two and see her looking down, whispering to herself the alphabet. What the fuck? Wait, ABC name game. She doesn't know my name. Oh my god, what is hers? FUCK.

I clear my throat to get her attention, and when she looks at me, I feel like my cock is going to explode. She has the sexiest, most confused and fearful look on her gorgeous face, her blonde hair mussed and her eyes looking a little tired. She looks good and fucked. I'm hard. Again.

"Morning, beautiful." I give her a smile and she is still staring at me, almost in shock? Oh shit, please tell me she remembers inviting me here and then begging me to fuck her. She really wasn't that wasted last night, was she? We both seemed to be aware of our decisions, right?

I notice while I'm thinking, she has yet to respond back, but she shakes her head a bit and finally opens those luscious lips.

"Hi." Aw, she's so fucking adorable. "Uhm…can I get you anything? Water? Coffee? Food? Clothes, erhm, anything?" She's fumbling over her words and blushing a delicious shade of red. I know what she can get me, and it's definitely not my clothes, thank you. I then realize it's too soon to ask for a dirty, sexual favor, and decide to go with what is now the next best thing: something for this awful hangover!

I chuckle a little bit at how quickly she flusters, and then wince at the pain in my head. "Tylenol perhaps? I think we drank too much."

"Oh! Yes, of course. I'll be right back!" She rushes out of the room, sliding as she exits her door. I hear her fumbling around in what I imagine is the kitchen, and decide I should put some clothes on. At least my pants, I don't want to shock the poor thing with my enormous case of morning wood. It may be too soon for her, I laugh to myself.

I get up and grab my jeans and put my feet in first. They are to my thighs as I hear a gasp and then glass breaking, followed by yelling. Shit.

Good job at not shocking the poor thing, she fucking drops the glass of water she was holding and steps on a shard.

I pull my pants up all the way, forgetting to button them in my panic and rush over to the injured girl.

"Oh my god, are you okay? Shit, you stepped on a piece didn't you. Here…" Before thinking too much about it, I pick her up, bridal style, and rush her into what I find to be the kitchen. I put her gently on the counter top and lift her foot to see the damage. Oh, lovely.

"Yeah, you got it in there good. Do you have a first aid kit? Tweezers or anything?" She nods and the tears dripping down her cheeks make me feel even worse. I feel extreme guilt and am worried about her injury. God damn-it, I was gonna have to have a talk with Eric Jr. down there, he fucked up my game by scaring the shit out of her and now look what happened! Ugh.

I stroke her cheek to wipe away some tears and speak softly to her, "I'm so sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to startle you so." Fuck, I hate seeing her cry. I want to cry because she is crying, and I don't cry damn-it!

"No, no its no ones fault, I just was.. surprised. Sorry, god I'm such a mess." She looks down and shakes her head. She is the furthest thing from a mess, what is she talking about, she is perfection! I'm the one who made her get glass in her foot, damn-it! And what a cute foot it is, I want to suck her toes…shit, focus!

"No, shhh, it's okay, just tell me where to find those things and I'll get right onto doctoring you back to perfection." Oh man, "doctor." Now I'm picturing the poor girl in a tiny hospital gown with the back cut out, letting her perfect ass peak through, for me to… STOP! She's hurt, you pervert!

She directs me to where I could find a first-aid kit and I rush off to grab it. I hurry back and begin to pick the shard of glass from her foot. She twitches a little with each attempt, and gasps when I finally get it out. I quickly begin to clean the wound, making sure she won't get an infection and then I put some ointment on it. I bandage her up and take a look at my work. Well done, "Dr." Northman, well done.

"There, all better. You alright?"

"Yes…thank you," She whispers. Oh, how I want those lips on mine again. The memory is too fuzzy.

"Anything for you, sweetheart." I meant it. I would move Heaven and Earth for this girl. I would give her the moon if she wanted it. Fuck, what is wrong with me? We just met… I STILL DON'T KNOW HER NAME! Ok, first things first then, now that I have a moment of clarity.

"What is your name, sweetheart?" Ok, it didn't sound too fucked up. She won't be offended right? She didn't tell me her name and I just forgot it, right? I'm pretty sure we never exchanged names… oh please be right!

"S-Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse." She whispers softly and blushes more, oh god, that color!

"Sookie Stackhouse," I repeat, feeling it on my tongue. It feels good there, "I'm sorry that we forgot to exchange names last night, but I'm Eric Northman, and I am very glad to have met you." God, I'm turning into a sap and it's barely been a few hours!

Her blush deepens, from the top of her amazing chest to her hairline, even her ears are pinker! God, she looks so pure and innocent, and shy? She wasn't shy last night. Either way, I find she is very intriguing. And that tiny robe is doing wonders for my imagination. Mmm.

"I'm glad too." Her voice sounds so tiny and I wonder if I am being too forward. Have I said too much? Fuck, don't scare her away!

She begins to speak again, "Uhm, did you," she clears her throat and begins again a little louder, and firmer, "I'm sorry, did you still want that Tylenol? Here let me get you some and a new glass, do you want coffee also? I made coffee, I didn't know if you liked coffee, but I love coffee, and I really need some, do you want coffee?" She keeps spilling words from her pink, juicy lips, and although she is rambling like a lunatic, I can't help but to think how adorable she is.

I smile at her, "Yes, thank you. Coffee would be perfect." She grabs a new glass and fills it with water, handing me the pills and the drink. She then turns around and grabs two mugs and begins to fill them with the coffee. I take the pills quick and chug the glass of water, trying to distract myself from watching her cute ass while she prepares her coffee. Her voice brings me back to focus as she asks me how I liked it. Oh lord, stop thinking of dirty answers.

I like it with you bent over your kitchen table, "Black, with just some sugar, please." She looks at me then and smiles.

"That's how I like it too! How funny…" I bet she likes it on her table too. We are so alike. God, shut up Northman.

"So, you live here alone?" I decided to start some kind of conversation, also wondering to myself who she was talking to before while I was waking.

"Oh,… yeah. Umm, I used to live with…someone and then they left and Amelia moved in, but she got her own place now."

"Amelia… your friend from last night? The one who kept making obscene gestures towards you?" She kept thrusting her hips at Sookie, I wonder if she is bi-sexual, I could tell Pam to check her out.

"Ha, yes that was Amelia. She gets very, um, animated, when she drinks." Animated? She looked like a kinky lunatic!

"She get's touchy, too, I've noticed." She wouldn't keep her hands off the two guys she was dancing with, and at the same time kept touching Sookie. It was kind of hot, but I don't think I could share.

"Ohmigod, did she grab your butt? I am so, soooo sorry if she did, she really means well, she just get excited-"

"No, no! Ha, no she did not grab my butt, but she kept aiming for yours…"

"Oh, yeah, like I said, she gets excited,…and sometimes she is bisexual. I say sometimes, 'cus mostly it's just guys, but then on occasion I'll see her with a girl, but then she swears they were just 'havin' some innocent fun.'" She uses cute air quotes on that one and shakes her head a little and laughs. I laugh with her and decide, hey, why not explore more on this topic?

"I have a friend like that too,her name is Pam, she is mostly lesbian though, and then sometimes will take a guy home. He's got to be really "fuckhot," she says, though. Otherwise she won't touch 'em." It was true, Pam liked to experiment sometimes.

"Oh my god, Amelia says "fuckhot" too! Ha, maybe we should get them together! We could do a double-date, haha!" Oh god. Double-date. Date. Is she asking me out? Am I excited? Why am I excited, this is too soon, right?

"Yeah, we should. You free tonight?" Yeah, I asked her out. What? I fucked her already, so what's the harm right? We will just work a little backwards.

She freezes a bit and looks a little shocked, "Oh, um..-" Shit I screwed up.

God, I'm so blind, she doesn't want this, "I'm sorry, if you don't want to, just tell me. I'm sorry, this is too soon, shit. You probably just wanted a one time thing, I'm sorry, maybe I should go-"

"NO! No, please, don't leave! No, I mean, yes, I'm free, and yes I'd like to go out with you."

Oh, thank fuck.

* * *

AN: Oh my goodness, a date? A DATE! Reviews = love. Show me your love! You might get more dirty talking Eric if you do! Mwahaha.


	6. Love Keeps Us Kind Part 1

AN: I'm updating so quick because they are all kinda short, but I didn't want to smush them all into only three chapters cus I like to leave you hanging for a wee bit in between, it makes it funnererrrr. I know, not a word.. anyways, this one is an SPOV/EPOV! GASP! Enjoyyyyy!

* * *

SPOV

He just asked me out. I just said yes. Oh my. Breathe, Sookie, breathe.

"So uhm, are you hungry? I could make us some breakfast? Maybe some eggs, or.. ooh pancakes! You want pancakes? I make realllyy good pancakes." God, why can't I stop my diarrhea mouth?

He chuckles as he watches me with a big smile, "Sure, thank you. You want me to help you with anything?" Aw, how sweet!

"No, no, you just sit right here, and tell me more about yourself, I will make us a glorious breakfast and it will cure the pain from our terrible drinking choices of last night." I hope.

He is smiling wider at me and I feel all hot and gooey inside, like a big puddle of hot fudge. Oh, that would taste amazing off his abs. Stop. Right, pancakes. Make pancakes, Sookie.

As I'm mixing the ingredients together, I ask him some basic "get to know you" questions. You know, where'd you grow up, did you go to college, what do you do now, etc, etc.

He tells me how both his parent's died when he was young, first his mother and then later his father. He grew up with an aunt and got along well with his cousins. He doesn't see them much anymore, but he is okay with it. He also tells me he had gone to college and has his Masters in Business. He also added in that he was 32, which means he is only four years older than me, so that's good. What he said next kind of threw me off guard though.

"And now I own Valhalla with Pam and things have been really good." Wait, Valhalla? That's the bar from last night…HE OWNS IT?

"Wait, you own it? You never mentioned that while we were there." Maybe it's good he didn't, I probably would have felt weird, dragging the owner around like he was my puppy. I would have looked like a gold-digger. Which I am not, thank you very much.

"Well, I also hadn't mentioned my name last night either, so I guess it's safe to say I was a little.. uh, preoccupied." He gives me a wink and a bright smile. Keep flippin' those pancakes, girl! Don't get distracted!

I finish up and plate the pancakes and set them on the table. We eat some and then he asks about me. Oh, crap what do I tell him? Okay, be discreet. That's good.

"Well, I'm 28, my parents died when I was young too, it was a car accident when I was seven. Umm, I lived with my Gran and my brother Jason from then on, and then had a late start to college. We couldn't really afford it right after high school, so I worked and saved up for it. I graduated with a masters in Child Psych and now I'm a school psychologist at the Elementary School in town." Okay, good. Leave out all the bad stuff about Bill and my shitty childhood. Good.

We chit chat some more as we finish up and he tells me he has to leave to go to the bar for a little while. We exchange numbers and we set a date for tonight around 8 o'clock, and then plan to go to his bar afterwards and try to get Pam and Amelia to meet with us for some drinks (not too many drinks, mind you). He gives me a soft kiss on the lips as he is leaving and I wonder to myself, _how in the heck did I get so lucky?_

As soon as he is gone and I shut the front door, I do my signature happy dance. You know, run in place with my arms flailing around whilst screeching, nothing too insane, sorta.

I run to my phone and call Amelia. She answers on the first ring.

"Spill." Ok, good, she is just as anxious to hear it all as I am to tell it.

"Ohhhhmygod, Meels, he is amazing. He is so sweet and freaking hot as hell and he asked me out on a date tonight!" I squeal into the phone, she has probably gone deaf.

"Woah, WHAT? He asked you out? Oh, damn girl, you get 'em! Tell me more, tell me how amazing the sex was, tell me how big his cock is, tell me if he has a twin!" She is blunt, to say the least.

"No twin, but he has a lesbian as his best friend, who occasionally experiments with guys, and says 'fuckhot.' Meels, she sounds perfect for you. You know you want to meet her."

"Again with the woah. You're setting me up with some random chick? And not telling me about that Viking's massive shlong? Hello, I SAID DETAILS, NOT SET ME UP ON A BLIND DATE!"

"Ugh, okay 1) Sex was incredible, 2) Cock size is none of your beeswax, 'cus he's mine damn-it, and 3) I want you to meet us at Valhalla tonight and meet Pam! Pleeeaaassseeeee!"

"I don't know, Sooks, what does she look like?" Oh, crap, didn't know that one…okay make it up!

"She's totally hot, Eric showed me a picture and she's a knockout! AND, Eric and her own Valhalla, OWN! How cool is that?" I hope this Pam is hot, or else Amelia will murder me.

"Oooooh,… okay, okay, I'll come along. But if I don't like her, don't push it! And besides, I'm mostly straight remember? Only sometimes gay!" I really didn't believe that, I mean how can you switch it on and off? I'm pretty sure that just means you are bi, but I digress.

I squeal again, she is definitely deaf this time, and thank her a billion times before we hang up. I still have some time between now and when Eric was going to pick me up, but I decided to start early on getting ready. I got ready to go to the nail salon and do a little shopping, after. I had to look good, right? It was a first date! Well, mostly. I won't count last night. Even though it was amazing. God, I can't wait till later!

* * *

EPOV

I had called a cab from Sookies and went home. I showered and changed and left in my Audi for Valhalla. I was so excited to tell Pam, I about came my pants. Which, by the way, is fucked up. I haven't done that since sophomore year in high school when my crush, Sophie Ann had accidentally brushed her hand on my cock in the hallway. Bad day. Anyways, I park my car and run inside, Pam already sitting in the office going over some things on the computer.

"Well, look who decided to show up. I thought you would have spent the day crying and watching Hannah Montana while eating cookie dough." Huh? Oh right, last night was awful, that is until I met Sookie.

"Well, you are dead fucking wrong, I met a girl and she is incredible and sexy and perfect and I am taking her out tonight, and then we are coming here so you can meet her and her best friend is gonna stop by too and she is sometimes a lesbian and is adorably hot, so your welcome for that-" I say that all in one breath, before Pam interrupts.

"Holy crap, you work fast, ok first, how hot is yours, and second, how hot is mine?" Typical.

"Mine is a solid 20 out of 10 and yours is.. uhhh.. like 9.5. She is just like you too, she says "fuckhot" and sometimes fucks girls and is a loud drunk who says dirty things, trust me you will enjoy her." Hopefully.

"Okay, 9.5 is good. But 20? Eric, that's not even a real rating! She's really that hot?" Of course she is that hot, god.

"Yes. And she is mine so don't try anything, I don't need you trying to convert another one of my girlfriends." Pam had tried that a few times and succeeded once. It sucked, I didn't like to share. Oh fuck, did I say girlfriend? Yes. Yes I did.

"Girlfriend? You just met her… and why do you look like your pregnant? You're glowing, its creepy."

"Fuck off, I'm happy, okay?"

"Well, as long as you aren't sobbing like a pre-pubescent tween about Yvetta, then I guess it's okay." I keep forgetting about Yvetta, shit I'm still kinda pissed about that.

"Just, when you meet her, be nice, okay? And don't mention anything about Yvetta, she doesn't know about that and I don't want her thinking she was a rebound or anything, 'cus she wasn't. It all kinda just happened anyway." It must be fate. I sound like a pussy, so what.

"Whatever, just try not to make me puke by being cutesy or anything. 1) It's too soon for that, and 2) it's just disgusting." She makes a grimace and sticks her tongue out, gagging a bit. Real mature.

I try to get things done before we have to open the bar, but my mind is on overload. I can't stop thinking about Sookie, and I can't wait to see her again. I feel like a thirteen year old girl waiting to see Justin Bieber in concert: fucking ecstatic. No, I feel even better than that. Like a thirteen year old girl waiting to see that faggy Twilight guy. Yeah, that's beyond ecstatic. There's not even a word for it, I don't think.

* * *

AN: So we got two POVs in there, but it was a little short :-/ BUT It was out quick so don't kill meee! Thanks again to all who review, and to all who have put my story on their alerts, it's soooo awesome :-D

Hopefully I can get another chapter out this weekend, but if not it might not be till weds or thurs EEK, i know but school just started (of course right) and i have work and my boyfriend to attend to, (ugh dont they understand i need to write my story? lol jk) SOOOO don't be too sad if this is the last one for a day or three :-/

ANYWAYS, the next chapter will have their date, and their after-date thingy with our two fav girls, I think I'll call them PAMELIA! lol, anyways..

ALSO, on my profile I added some links to show you what Sookie was wearing from chpt 1, and also a spoiler (!), links to what they will be wearing on their date! eek!

VIKING SIZED LOVE TO YOU ALL! Mwah!


	7. Love Keeps Us Kind Part 2

AN: I am a love machine! *sings song* I'm back already, tada! Heres their date, its sweet and longerrr, and I hope you love it! :-D Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and/or put this story on alert. I'm spoiling you all, still, with such quick updates, but I'm bored and want to write! So here ya go! Woohoo!

* * *

SPOV

I come home armed with shopping bags, and my friend Lafayette in tow. He is the extreme, diva queen, fashion extraordinaire, and when he found out I was shopping for a hot date, he begged me to help. I was very thankful for it, 'cus once I got to the store, I blanked. I had no idea what to wear tonight.

We ended up buying me a red, cap sleeve bandage dress that hit above my knees, and nude pumps with black heels. It was pretty hot, if I do say so myself. When I tried the dress on, Laf hooted and hollered, calling me "Mammacita" and telling me to "shake my ass a little" when I spun around. It was weird, but he approved and that's all I cared about. I had my nails done in French tips, not too long, and my toe-nails in black.

Laf helped me with my hair and make-up. I wanted it down and wavy, with a little "oomph" volume. I wanted my make-up to be natural looking, but Laf insisted on a smokey eye, so I said, "Do your magic!" We added a light blush to my cheeks, like I'd need it, and a clear gloss over my lips. I put in some diamond stud earrings and was ready to get dressed. Once I squeezed into the dress and practiced walking in my heels, I finally looked myself over in the mirror. Holy crap, I looked HOT.

"Daaaamnnn, girlfriend, you are looking fine! Jesus, Sooks, look at that cute ass on you! When did you get so damn sexy, babygirl?" He whistles at me.

"Hey, I wasn't sexy before?" Hmph.

"Oh, you were, but right about now, I'm thinkin' 'bout goin' straight! Hot damn." He starts to fan himself with a pink Chinese fan, that he pulled from god knows where. I think it was sparkly, too.

"Really? You think I look good? Like hot, but not like stripper-status?" If he says I look like a stripper, I will murder him.

"No, you are hot, fuckhot, in fact. You better watch out, Amelia turns gay when she sees a fuckhot girl! Damn, turn around again." I turn around to show him again and he sits down on the bed and crosses his leg over his other knee. "I dids a damn good job, honey child."

"Thank you Laf, so much! I probably would have looked like a frump without you. I would have worn leopard print and done a "Snooki Poof' or something, but you saved me." It's true, I always need help getting dressed up. Last night, Amelia dressed me. I was a little challenged in that area.

"No way would I have let you look like a 'Snooki Stackhouse'. That'd be a crime, fo' sure." We laugh at the image of me with an orange tan, and he helps me pick out a clutch from my closet. I find my nude and black lace clutch buried deep within my stuff, and Laf approves of it, so I begin filling it with things I may need and some money.

It is 7:45 pm and I make Laf scoot before Eric shows up. I didn't want to have to explain that I needed a queer eye for the straight…girl session, in order to get ready. I want him to think I'm naturally hot, and just pulled this old thing together with no sweat! If I'm being honest, it took a whole lot of sweat. I was burning up in those dressing rooms, with all the nerves and being flustered when something looked cheap and hooker-like or made my hips look huge.

At 8:00 pm, on the dot, there is a knock on my door. I inhale and exhale a few times before opening up the door and seeing Eric standing there, looking like a GQ freaking model! Yikes, yahoo, yum.

"Hi." With Eric, it's either I only manage one word, or I'm babbling like a maniac! Ugh, get it together, Stackhouse!

He grins at me and laughs a little, replying, "Hi. You look incredible." Oh thank goodness, I owe Laf big time!

"Thank you, so do you." I'm sure I'm blushing. I really didn't need the extra make-up for that one.

"You ready to go, lover?" OH MY GOD, LOVER? I feel like my panties just melted. Holy hell.

"Y-yes, let me just grab my things." I rush to grab my clutch and keys and close the door, locking it. I shove my keys into the clutch, and look back to Eric and he is watching my every move. Oh, wow, I'm nervous.

"Okay, all set." I smile extra big at him, my classic 'Crazy Sookie' smile, desperately trying to hide how nervous I am. This was easier when I was drunk. Okay, calm down.

He leads me to his car with his hand on my lower back. His fingers are warm and are driving me crazy! The little things he does seem to make my heart want to spontaneously combust! He opens the passenger door of his silver Audi (!), and I slide into the seat. My breath catches in my throat as he leans over me and buckles me in. I smell him, and it is like sex and candy, yum! He backs out of the car again and closes it, and sprints around the hood to his side. After settling in, he starts the car and we drive off.

"Do you want to listen to any music?" He looks at me quick with raised brows.

"Sure." I nod and he reaches over me, with one hand on the wheel, and opens the glove compartment. Oh my god, he is so close to me and yet so far away! He reaches inside and grabs an iPod Touch. He moves back to his seat, and plugs the iPod into a cord connecting to the middle console, and hands it to me.

"Here, you can pick anything you'd like, or just shuffle it or whatever." Hmm, let's see what Mr. Sexy Pants listens to.

I scroll through a few songs and see that we have similar taste, mostly alternative rock and indie stuff with the occasional house or dub-step remix (guilty pleasures), some oldies and Elvis Presley. I find one of my new favorites, an extreme guilty pleasure, and I snicker a little, thinking _why does he have this on here?_ I press play and look at him for his reaction.

Britney Spears' new single, "Hold It Against Me," starts playing and he looks at me in shock. He probably forgot he had this on here or thought I wouldn't find it. Haha! It's not that bad, I mean I like the song, so why should he feel embarassed?

"Oh my god, PAM!" Oh, so he was gonna blame Pam, huh?

I laugh, "What? You trying to put Pam on this one? Don't worry, it's a catchy song! It's ok if you like it!" I'm still giggling a little bit and he just looks flustered, poor thing. So I try to lighten him up by singing the lyrics.

"If I said my heart was beating loud! If we would escape the crowd somehow! If I said I want your body now! Would you hold it against me?" I belt it out, in tune, mind you, I'm not a complete idiot, and he looks at me again, smirking with an eyebrow raised.

And then, oh my god, he joined me. "Cus you feel like paradise! And I need a vacation tonight!"

We are both laughing and singing and suddenly, the words are getting to me. They remind me of how I felt last night, dancing with him at the bar. I stop singing, and watch him in awe as he continues, smiling and singing like a sexy Backstreet Boy, oh lord. The words that were once fun, suddenly make me feel hot and bothered. My hootchie starts to throb and I think, great, another good song ruined by thinking about a man who is sex on a stick! I will never be able to hear this song again! I'll have an orgasm, for Pete's sake!

He looks back at me and notices I've stopped and asks, "What? Am I out of tune?" At that, I just start laughing hysterically. He frowns and sticks out his bottom lip a little and I just laugh more. He grins and then winks at me, then looks back to the road.

We finally arrive at the restaurant and we stop the car in front of the valet. He gets out and runs to my side, opening the door and holding out his hand for me. I unbuckle and take his hand and we go inside as the valet drives away. The whole place is covered in twinkling lights, like Christmas, and I smile as I take it all in.

"This is beautiful!" I say softly to no one in particular. He looks down at me and smiles. I bite my lower lip a little bit, feeling shy again. He still has a hold of my hand and he squeezes it a little bit, reassuringly.

We continue on inside and are seated right away. We are set back away from most of the people, and there is a candle and rose petals in the center of the table. The entire restaurant has dim lighting, mostly by candles, and feels so romantic. I don't think I've ever been to such a nice place, especially not when I was with Bill. He never took me to nice places, he'd only want to go to Applebee's or something stupid, full of annoying teenagers and loud sports fan. And he wondered why I didn't enjoy going out. Ugh.

The waiter comes over and gives us our menus and Eric orders us a bottle of wine. We talk and drink, and when our meal arrives, I may have drooled a little. It looked and smelled amazing, and god damn, it tasted even better! The whole date was perfect and Eric had this twinkle in his eyes. I hoped it was because he was as happy as I was, but it could have just been the reflection of the candle light. Either way, I was having a great time. I was definitely more than liking him.

The waiter took our finished plates and gave us a dessert menu. We decided to share a dish of strawberries covered in chocolate sauce and I couldn't stop thinking about hot fudge all over his naked body again. It was just too hard not to think of it! The waiter brought us our dessert and two spoons. I went to grab mine and Eric reached out quick and stopped over my hand.

I look at him and frown a little in confusion and he shakes his head, "Nuh-uh," and with his other hand he grabs his own spoon. He dips it into the dessert and lifts it slowly towards my mouth. I raise my eyebrows in question, and he bites his bottom lip, raises his brows and nods, indicating he wants to feed it to me. Well, if he insists!

I take the spoon into my mouth and taste the incredible chocolate and strawberry mix, and close my eyes and moan slightly. It was soo good! His hand was still covering mine, and his other still holding the spoon as he looked at me, with glazed eyes. I lick my lips and blush.

"That is so good, try it," I tell him. He snaps out of his weird daze, _what was that about?_, and tries some for himself. He approves as well and we continue to enjoy it, the entire time, still holding hands.

This was one of the best nights of my life, and it wasn't even over yet!

* * *

EPOV

After getting dressed, I hopped in my Audi and drove off towards Sookies. I was so nervous, it was strange. I can't remember the last time I felt so anxious to go on a date! I usually don't enjoy "dates," I was usually more excited for the after date romp, but with Sookie it was different. And no, not because we had done the deed already, but because I really was beginning to think I had a thing for her. Like... more than liking. It was a strange feeling. I don't think I even had this with Yvetta, she was more of a fuck on a regular basis, and then we just decided to be exclusive. No, this was different.

I pulled up to Sookies and rush out of my car. I straighten out my clothes and walk casually towards the door, in case she's watching me. I don't want to look to eager or desperate, no fuckin' way.

I hold my breathe and knock three solid, manly knocks. No pussy knocking here! I wait and once she opens the door I am forced to exhale. She looks fucking amazing. Her red dress hugs her every, perfect curve, and her tan legs go on forever, ending in another pair of fuck me heels. Maybe they were just regular heels and in fact she just had fuck me feet. Yeah, maybe that's her trick.

She interrupts my oogling with a quick, breathy, "Hi."

I mentally shake my thoughts, chuckle at her simple greeting and greet her similarly and tell her she looks incredible.

"Thank you, so do you." She blushes instantly when she compliments me. Oh, yeah, I've still got it.

I smile at her and ask if she is ready to and she grabs her things and we head off. I open the passenger door and let her slide in, and just because I need to smell her, I reach over her to buckle her in. Oh, fuck me, she smelled awesome. Sweet like… like… candy. Like candy I wanted to fuck! How is that possible?

I get in the car and offer her my iPod, letting her have control of the music. I take a peak at her while she is scrolling through and I admire how beautiful she is. She is biting her lip while dragging her perfect finger up and down the screen. When she picks a song, finally, I am not only shocked at what it is, but that she found and picked it. It was an extreme guilty pleasure, and Pam was just gonna have to be blamed for it, even though it was a complete lie.

"Oh my god, PAM!" I growl a little, acting pissed, as if Pam secretly put the song on my iPod to fuck with me. Honestly, I just thought it was catchy, and kind of humorous. I mean honestly, how many people, besides me, can make stupid pick up lines sound awesome? Not many people. Just me, and now Britney.

She laughs it off, saying it's catchy and not to be embarrassed. _See! It IS catchy!_ And she starts singing along to it, perfectly. Damn, I got me my own Britney Spears! Although, much hotter, and not crazy. Hopefully.

I decide, fuck it, I'm gonna sing with her too! We belt out the lyrics and after a few moments, I notice she has stopped and is looking at me, obviously thinking too hard about something.

"What? Am I out of tune?" I ask her, and then she starts laughing. At first, I pretend to be hurt and insulted, but that cracks her up more and I can't help but join her. Her smile and laugh is intoxicating and contagious! Whenever I see her face light up like that, it makes my heart throb. I never want that smile to go away. Ever.

We arrive at the restaurant, eat a fantastic meal, and finally get to dessert. I can't wait to see her eat chocolate and strawberries. I want to pour them over her naked body and eat them off of her. She goes to reach for her spoon and I stop her, indicating I want to do the honors. When she puts her lips and tongue around the spoon, my cock comes to life. Holy fuck, I want those lips around my cock so bad. She closes her eyes and moans and I'm trying my best not to moan right back at her. She looks so fucking sexy like that, and even worse, she had a tiny bit of chocolate on her lip. I wanted it. I strained against my pants, and forced myself not to leap over the table and suck those fuckable lips into my mouth. She was going to be the death of me. She opened her eyes finally and licked her lips. _See? Killing me._ We finish our dessert and I pay and we head outside.

"Thank you so much Eric, that was really wonderful." She smiles at me as we wait for the valet. I smile back and tell her she is very welcome. I grab her hand and it is freezing. She gives a little shiver, and I ask, "Sweetheart, are you cold?"

She shyly nods, "A little, it's alright, the car will be here any minute." Oh no, that will not do.

I gently take both of her arms, bring her closer and slide them around my waist, inside of my jacket. I cover most of her arms, and then place my arms around her, moving my hands up and down gently on her back, warming her. She places her cheek on my chest and exhales. I put my face to her hair and inhale a glorious mixture of coconut and flowers. The car pulls up, but I don't want to let go. The valet driver comes up to us and says, "Your keys, sir."

Sookie jumps a little, and pulls away from me. I internally curse the guy for ruining our moment and startling her. I take my keys and leave him a tip and open the side door to let her in. She buckles herself quickly and I close her door, running to my side to get in. I turn the heat up for her and we drive off towards Valhalla.

The drive is quiet and we are about five minutes from the bar, when Sookie finally speaks up.

"So, Amelia said she was gonna come by in a little while, is Pam still coming?"

"Yes, Pam is there, in fact, covering for me. She claims I owe her one now, but I'm hoping once she meets your friend, my debt will be paid." I give her a wink and she giggles a little. Who knew giggling could be so hot?

We get to the bar and I park in my usual spot; the sign clearly reads, "Park Here and Die," to ensure no one takes it from me. _Take that, fuckers._

We go in through the employee entrance and I lead her to my office to meet Pam. I open the door and Pam looks up from her paperwork, her 'sexy librarian' glasses on her nose, and grins once Sookie comes in behind me.

"Pam, this is Sookie. Sookie, this is Pam." I give a quick introduction, waving my hand between them.

Sookie speaks first, with her charming southern twang, "Hi, it's so nice to meet you, Eric told me so much about you!" She is smiling and Pam looks amused and shocked. _Told ya, she was hot!_

"Well, well, Sookie, you are quite a beauty! You look simply delectable, I can see why Eric is so the smitten kitten! Oh, I love those shoes!" Pam has a shoe fetish. And she is flirting with my date. Mine.

Sookie blushes and looks down at herself and then back up to Pam, "Oh, thanks, these old things?-" Pam cuts her off, bitch.

"Mmm, I have to say Eric, I like her already." Pam grins evily at me. She better not make her moves on my girl! I SAID MINE.

Sookie looks up at me and grins awkwardly and shrugs her shoulders a bit. I wink at her and put my hand on her lower back, just above her perfect ass.

"Pam, we are going to hang out in the bar and wait for Sookie's friend, Amelia. Would you like to accompany us?" I give her a look that clearly means, _not now, but come find us in a little while._

"I need to finish some things in here first, but I'll come find you all in a little while, how does that sound?" She knows me too well. I'm still pissed though, she is using her sex kitten voice. Stop trying to seduce my date, god damn-it!

I lead Sookie out to the bar and we order some drinks, both agreeing not to over-do it again. We sit in my usual corner booth and talk a bit while we listened to the music. As Sookie was scanning the crowd for Amelia, she stopped suddenly and her breath hitched. I looked in the direction she was aiming and couldn't see anything unusual.

"What's the matter, love?" I am curious as to what has got her looking like she has seen a ghost. I feel panicked, waiting for her to answer.

She clears her throat and closes her eyes, shaking her head slightly before turning to me. Opening her eyes, I can see they are beginning to tear. Oh, hell, what's wrong?

"Nothing, nothing. Just thought I saw someone I knew, it's fine. Wasn't them." She is lying. I don't know how I know, but she is and the fact that her eyes are glistening with unshed tears is disturbing me.

"Who did you think it was? Are you alright?" I put my hand to her cheek and she nods quickly, smiles widely, too widely, and shrugs it off.

I look back to where she was looking to see if I saw anyone who would possibly be looking at Sookie, and then I see Amelia walk in the entrance.

"Oh, there's Amelia, right?" I point to Amelia and Sookie nods quickly.

"I'm gonna go grab her quick, stay here!" She runs off in a hurry towards Amelia, and I'm left wondering why she is acting so strangely.

* * *

AN: OH, CLIFFY! Who did she see? You will just have to wait! If you review, it will come quicker ;-)

Well? How'd you like their date? Eric is a gentleman, isn't he? *Swoons* I wonder what else will happen at the bar though! And what could possibly happen after? STAY TUNED!

Review if you want to see more dirty talkin' Eric and gracious plenty lovin'! *Does an Amelia dance!* Speaking of Amelia, who do you all picture as playing her? I think of a mix between Ashley Greene (with shoulder length hair, not ugly pixie cut) and Elizabeth Moss (with makeup on, cus sometimes in Mad Men she looks homely lol) I don't know how I think of a mix between these two, but it just happens in my head!


	8. You're Spirit Is Breaking

AN: Hello lovlies! "H'okay, so. Hurr's the earth-" I mean Ok, so here's the next chapter, it's longer, and freaking SOUR!

And just in case you didn't know, I do not own any of these characters! They belong to both Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball! I just made carbon copy robots of them and force them to do silly things. No harm done, of course. Unless it is Bill. I'd like to kill that robot. BUT, we need him around for drama, anyways...

ALSO The title comes from Linkin Park's "The Messenger," and the titles to the chapters are mixed bits and pieces of the lyrics.

Now, on with the show! *Curtains open dramatically*

* * *

SPOV

I sprint through the crowd towards Amelia, ducking a bit as I go to avoid being seen too easily. I grab her and she jumps up and squeals and I motion for her to calm down.

"Jesus H- Sookie! What's the rush? Where's the hunk o'burnin' love? Where's the hot lesbian?…Hello?" I'm trying to catch my breath as she is talking to me, and finally she grabs my shoulders and shakes me out of it.

"I… I saw… Meels, I think he's here. I saw her… and that must mean that he is here." I'm gasp out quickly. Amelia looks confused. God, why is she not getting this?

"Who's here?" UGH.

"He who shall not be named!" Please don't make me scream it out! They might hear me, oh god.

"Lord Voldemort?" Oh my god, seriously?

"NO! I saw," I lower my voice and speak into her ear, "Lorena! Which means that… Bill… is probably here! Fuck, what the fuck are they doing in town?" After we broke up, Bill took his tramp ho, Lorena, to Boston, where I thought they stayed. Why is he here now? Tonight, of all nights, ugh!

"You want me to set her on fire?" She is serious.

"Oh my god, what? NO! No, just, here, come with me and try to cover me. I don't want this to ruin our night and I don't want to be run out of Eric's bar. Come on!"

She grabs my hand and walks in front of me, doing her best to cover me. We finally reach Eric's booth and we both sit down.

"Eric, you remember Amelia. Amelia, this is Eric Northman." I smile and introduce them. Okay, just stay calm and keep your back to the crowd.

Eric smiles and says, "Yes, Amelia, good to see you again, how are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good, you? How's the date going for y'all?" Nosy bitch.

"Perfect, thank you. I'm gonna go find Pam, so you all can meet. Feel free to get a drink, they are on the house." Amelia will never turn down a free drink.

"Oh, thank you! Yes, go fetch this Pam, I need to see if she is as fuckhot as Sookie says!" She giggles and Eric looks at me confused, as if to say, _How do you know what Pam looks like?_, and I just shrug it off and give him an awkward smile.

He heads off to his office, and suddenly, Amelia squeals.

"Ohmygoddddd, he is fucking gorgeous, Sooks, like, way hotter than last night. Not many people are hotter when you see them sober, but he is def. one of them! Mmm-MM!" She is yelling loudly over the music and I look around frantic, seeing if anyone is looking at us.

"Shush, jeez, Meels, we are trying to hide, damn-it!" Why isn't she seeing my freaking out-ness?

"Oh, calm down, Stackhouse. If 'Beeeell' and his dumb ho come over here, I'll just murder them. It's fine, don't worry!" Seriously, she will most likely break her glass, and use a shard to shank them. She fights dirty.

I do some breathing exercises before Eric comes back with Pam in tow. Amelia gasps a little and says under her breathe, "ohfuckme." Oh, good, she likes her!

Eric says to Pam,"This is Amelia, Sookie's friend." Before Eric has a chance to say "Amelia, this is Pam," Pam grabs Amelia's hand, and kisses it!

"Hello, Amelia, I'm Pam. How nice to meet you." She drones out in a sexy voice, licking her red lips. Amelia is smiling wide and is obviously very, very excited. If she had a penis, it would have gone from six to midnight.

"Here, why don't you come with me back to my office for a minute, I forgot my drink." Pam winks and leads Amelia by the hand away from us and back to her office. Great.

Once they are out of earshot, Eric speaks up, "Well that was quick, I guess they like each other then!" He laughs and I force a laugh, still not feeling one hundred percent safe from being seen by… 'Lord Voldemort.' Ugh, just saying his name makes my skin crawl. When I saw that slut, Lorena, I just about had a heart attack!

Eric observes me with a look of concern and then grabs my hand and ushers me up. "Dance with me?"

Oh hell, he is too sexy not to dance with! "Okay." My voice wavers a little and I'm nervous for two reasons: One, I don't want to bump into Bill or Lorena, and two, Eric is making me so wet, how am I supposed to dance with him without totally dying of lust? Jeez!

He pulls me gently towards to dance floor and pulls me into his chest. We dance together perfectly, like we were made for each other, and I seem to forget about everything. I am lost in the sea that is Eric, and we are riding the waves effortlessly. He slowly trails his hand down my back and leaves it just above my butt. I grab onto his jacket, with both hands, and start grinding into him, still keeping with the music. I can get pretty dirty on the dance floor; a lot of practice with Meels and Laf does a girl some good! I sway my hips and roll them forward and back, making sure I make contact with Eric with every beat.

He is watching me intently, eyes dark, as I continue my dancing against him, and he slowly brings his other hand to hold the side of my neck and face, his thumb grazing my skin. I look into his eyes and he bites his lip before he descends upon my lips. The kiss is slow, and amazingly gentle, a contrast to the hot, upbeat atmosphere surrounding us. His tongue slides against my bottom lip and I open for him, meeting his tongue with my own. The kiss remains gentle and slow, but my insides are burning and my knees are shaking. It is, by far, the most romantic and sweet, yet erotic kisses I have ever experienced. I didn't know it was possible to achieve such a thing. I forget about the world completely and only focus on Eric. I pull my tongue back into my mouth and as he does the same, I quickly, and softly, bite his bottom lip. He growls and gives me one more, chaste kiss. Our faces remain close, noses touching, as we catch our breaths. He closes his eyes and whispers softly to me, "You are so perfect."

I blush and smile, and am happy he still has his eyes closed, because I probably look like a dopey teenager in love. IN LOVE? Whoa. Stop that right now, girl!

We continue to sway, noses touching, eyes partially open, holding onto each other for dear life, when I feel someone bump into me from behind. Eric pulls me forward, as he steps back and lifts his head, looking for the offender. His eyebrows knit together and he frowns a bit, as I hear some one begin to speak.

In a thick, smarmy, very female voice, I hear, "Oh, my. I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hit into you darling!" I look towards the voice and gasp as I see Lorena. Her eyes are wide and her mouth opens in shock, and she suddenly speaks again, "Oh, my, goodness. Sookie? Is that you?" No, I'm Spiderman. Jeez!

"Lorena! What are you doin' here?" Her overly southern accent brings mine right back out. Accents are contagious. I probably sound like vanilla pudding right now.

"We were jus' visitin' the relatives, is all, and thought we should come out and see what the night had in store! My, my, I can't believe the coincidence that we are both here!" Well, I live here. It's probably inevitable you would have found me, somewhere, along the length of your stay, ho.

"And who is this lovely gentleman? Your boyfriend?" Don't look at my man, you skank! You already took one!

I look back at Eric and he isn't looking at me. He is staring straight at Lorena and says, "Yes, I am her boyfriend, Eric. How do you two know each other?" Oh man, he is either really awesome for pretending to be my boyfriend to get back at Lorena for being snooty, or he thinks he really is my boyfriend. I like both ends. They both work. Anytime** Eric **and **my boyfriend **come in the same sentence is good. Except for if it is '**Eric** is about to meet **my **ex-**boyfriend**,' which is, holy shit, about to happen! I wince as I see Bill walk up to Lorena, he doesn't notice me at first, but when he does he is in fucking shock!

"Sookie. Hi. Um… how are you?" Fuck you turd-brain! Ughh!

"Bill! I'm great, how are you? Lorena was just telling us you were in town visiting relatives. I didn't know you still had any around these parts." I squeak out, trying not to die.

"Uh…yes, yes, my great-uncle is still here. Um…-" He looks nervous, good. He stutters and stammers and then altogether blanks on anymore words. Dumbass.

Eric thrusts his hand forward, motioning to shake Bills hand, "I'm Eric, Sookies boyfriend. You?" Ha ha! In your face BILL!

Bill takes his hand, cautiously, and looks at me for confirmation. I smile, it's a little bitchy smile, but still a smile, and Bill looks back to Eric and responds, "Bill Compton, it's nice to meet you."

They pull apart and Eric pulls another fast one, "Let me get you both a drink-" He starts, but Bill stops him.

"No, no that's alright-" Eric cuts him off.

"No, I insist! On the house, least I could do for one of Sookie's old friends." He looks to me and I smile awkwardly, not sure how I could explain with my face that these are definitely not my friends. He winks at me, and his calm rubs off on me.

Lorena speaks up, "Oh, well thank you, Eric, that is very kind of you," she nudges Bill and says through her teeth, "isn't it Bill?"

They follow us over to the bar and Eric calls to one of the bartenders. She rushes over, "Yes, Mr. Northman?"

"Felicia, dear, these two here," he indicates Lorena and Bill, "will not be charged for any drinks tonight, alright? Get them whatever they please and let Indira know the same." She nods and I peak at Bill and he looks downright pissed. I think he has just realized that yes, Eric owns this bar. And yes, I am fucking Eric, the bar owner. Of this bar. The one in which Bill is now trapt. I laugh evilly in my brain, _mwahaha!_

They order drinks and Lorena says to us, "Well thank you again, Eric, it was a pleasure to me you," she is flirting with him, "and it was so nice to see you again, Sookie. You look,..." she struggles, bitch, "you look wonderful. We don't want to interrupt your night, so we will leave you be. Thank you again for the drinks."

"Okay, bye!" I rush out before Eric accidentally invites them to join us. Bill nods to us and he looks angry still, like someone pissed in his apple juice and he just realized after tasting it, and they head off to another part of the bar. I turn around and put my face into Eric's chest and let out a giant, shaky sigh. That was awful!

"Sookie, sweetheart, who was that?" He gently asks and strokes my hair with one hand, while putting the other on my back.

I inhale, hold it, and then exhale again, and tell him, "My ex… and the woman he left me for."

His hand stills on my back, and his caressing of my hair stops, and I look up to his face. He looks like he wants to murder someone.

"Did he cheat on you, Sookie?" Well that was blunt! Jeez…

"Y-Yes. I found them together." I whisper to him, full of shame and embarrassment.

"When?" I wanna ask, why, but I just decide to let it all out. Bite the bullet and all.

"Two years ago…on our anniversary." I can't look at him, I feel like a loser! A lame, fat, ugly, loser!

"Where?" He growls. Whoa, that's creepy. One, why does he want to know, and two, what's with the growling? I'm worried…

"Umm, at my house… my old bed… I got rid of it afterwards, it gave me nightmares-" I stop talking mid sentence and I finally look back at him. His eyes have softened, and he looks sad. He looks like a little boy who had to get rid of his puppy. It breaks my heart! With that, on top of how awful I was starting to feel now after seeing Bill and Lorena, I, as a whole, was breaking. Fast. I wanted to curl in a ball and die.

"It seems you and I have a lot more in common than I thought." He tells me quietly and absently.

Humph, well. I am… shocked? Confused? Pissed off? Still extremely depressed? I mean, is he saying someone did that to him, too? That's really coincidental, but how in the fuck could anyone cheat on him? He was beyond perfect! I frown and knit my eyebrows together, and ask him, "What are you saying, Eric?"

He takes a deep breath, "That is exactly what happened to me."

"Exactly?" I ask, not believing it.

He nods slowly, "Exactly."

* * *

EPOV

I couldn't believe it. We both were cheated on. We both had found 'the cheater' with 'the cheatee' in beds that we had slept in. Both on our anniversaries. How in the fuck? Okay, I know 'cheatee' is not a word, but I can't think straight right now. I am fucking shocked. Not that it happened to her, 'cus God knows that douche was an idiot by just looking at him, and he obviously was too stupid to see how good he had it with Sookie and she deserved better anyway, but that we have both experienced the exact same thing. Huh. Well, fuck me twice from Sunday.

Sookie and I are just standing there, staring at each other, when Pam and Amelia come up next to us, all glowy and shit.

"Are you two just gonna keep standing there or are you gonna fuck her over the counter already?" Nice, Pam.

Amelia giggles, obviously infatuated with Pamela, only God knows why, and I finally tear my gaze from Sookies.

"Shut the fuck up, Pam. Seriously, before I get the soap again." I threatened her once and she didn't believe me. So I shoved a bar of soap in her big mouth. I don't bluff, ever.

She shudders and orders a drink. Amelia does the same, and Sookie is still staring, now off into the distance, looking a little sick. I hope she is alright and isn't too hung up on seeing her ex again, shit.

"Lover, are you alright?" I whisper to her, making sure Pam and Amelia don't hear us.

She nods a little, but still looks a little shell shocked. I grab her hand and put my other on her back and start to lead her to my office. I yell behind me to the girls that we will be back later, but if not, to have a goodnight. They both give me an identical snigger and shake of the head. Creepy.

I whisper into her ear, "Sweetie, talk to me. Do you want me to drive you home, love? I can if you want me to, just tell me what you want me to do, Sookie. Please talk to me." She is starting to scare me. I think I broke her. Fuck.

She starts to speak quietly, clears her throat, and tries again, "I want you to take me home. I want us to go home, please." I nod, and although I am upset that our night seems to have gone straight to hell, I would do anything she wanted. Anything to make her pain go away. Her eyes look wet again and I pray she doesn't start to cry, 'cus then I might, too. You do not want to witness that shit. That happened only three times in my life. Twice for when my parents died, and once when I got kicked in the balls in middle school. Painful shit and definitely worthy of sobbing like a girl.

I lead her to my car and get her settled in, and soon enough, we are on her block, pulling up to the house.

I get out, and she has not budged. I open her door, and she is still frozen. I bend down and squat next to the car, putting my hand over hers that lay on her lap.

"Sweetheart, we are here." I speak softly to her, afraid she is literally going to fall into little Sookie pieces. I do not want my Sookie to crumble.

She looks to me, tears still in her eyes, and then looks past me to her house. "I…I changed my mind… I can't go in there… I keep seeing it over and over and… Eric, I…" She starts to cry. Fuck, shit, fuck.

"Shhh, shh, shh, hey, Sookie, it's alright, love, shhh it's alright. Do you want me to take you to mine then? Or do you want me to call Amelia? Tell me, love, tell me what you need." I am practically begging her to let me help her. Fuck, those tears! Her beautiful face is scrunched up in pain and sadness and I want to fucking murder Bill Compton!

She whispers, between sobs, "I… I need.. I need you, Eric, please. Don't leave me alone, please, please." I'm taking her home. It's decided. I can't leave her like this.

"Ok sweetheart, I'm taking you to my place, alright? Is that alright with you?" Please say yes, god, I want her pain to stop.

She nods and I reach up to her face and wipe the tears away. I give her a quick kiss on her cheek and ask her if she needs anything from her house. The look she gives me is complete fear, and I think, fuck it, we are leaving.

We drive in mostly silence, with her hiccups and sniffling as the background music. We arrive at my place and I take her inside, holding her hand tightly. I bring her through my house, thinking a tour isn't necessary at this moment in time, and take her straight to the master bathroom. I sit her down on the closed toilet lid and pull some tissues out from behind her. I begin to dry her tears and ask her if she wants to bathe or anything, thinking maybe it would soothe her and make her feel more comfortable. She looks at the tub, but doesn't say anything, just sniffles some more.

"Here," I turn the water on and begin to gather things she may need, like towels, soaps, shampoo, etc. She watches me quietly the whole time and once the tub is filled, I turn the water off.

"I will let you bathe and when you are done, come find me in the den alright? It's down-" She cuts me off before I can tell her where to find me.

"Don't. Please, stay." She looks at me with begging eyes, still watery, and I swallow the lump that has formed in my throat.

I nod, staring into her eyes to make sure she is really, totally alright with this. Neither of us are anywhere near drunk, at all. This is totally sober. This is totally nerve-wracking. When did I lose my balls?

She reaches behind her and tries to unzip her dress, struggling. I bring my hand back with hers and grab the zipper and slide it down for her, as she watches my face. I start to pull down the sleeves of her dress and she helps to shimmy out of them. I pull the dress further down and reveal her lace covered breasts. She breathes in and closes her eyes for a second, and then re-opens them and looks at me, and bites her top lip nervously. Her adorable gesture, whilst being half way to naked, has my cock bursting, begging me to let it out.

She stands up, while I am still kneeling, and she slides the rest of her dress down, wiggling her hips slowly as the crimson fabric falls to the ground. She stands there, in her matching lace underwear, and shuffles on her feet, slightly uncomfortable. Kneeling on my heels, I am at level with her belly, and I look slowly up her body till I see her face. She is still biting that perfect lip. I swallow again, wishing the damn lump would go away, and look back to her stomach. I lift my hand to it, and gently caress the soft skin, moving my finger tips over her navel and around and then to her hips. I hook two fingers into the side strap of her panties and look up at her, raising my eyebrows in question for permission. She is breathing heavily now and nods quickly. I keep my eyes trained on her as I bring my other hand to the other strap and slowly lower the lacey garment. She is shaking a little and I remind myself that she is probably cold, and we should get in the bath, but fuck, I need to taste her again.

I pull the panties down over her calves and once they hit her feet, I motion for her to lift them one at a time. I then look back up at her face and kneel straight up, bringing my arms around her and reaching for her bra clasp. I undo it quick, and slide the straps down her soft shoulders, pulling it off of her completely. I kneel back again, still fully dressed in my suit, in front of her, and feel like I am worshipping a goddess. I look her over slowly, taking in every inch of her, burning it into my memory, since my drunk induced haze could not allow me the the night before.

I whisper harshly, "God, you are so fucking beautiful." My breathing matches her fast and heavy pace. I grab onto her, hands kneading her ass and I pull her towards me. She shrieks quietly and grabs onto my shoulders as I attack her bottom lips with my tongue and teeth. Fuck, I can't get enough. I suck at her nub and she moans softly, and holds tighter onto me. My tongue reaches far back along her slit, playing with her lips and then pressing onto her nub again and she shakes slightly. She is gasping and digging her nails into me through my jacket. With one hand first, I rip it off, one side at a time, still sucking on her, and throw it behind me. She grabs back onto me, afraid of falling, and her hands slide up my shoulders to my neck and the back of my head. She pushes me into her more and I growl into her as her moans become louder. I grab her leg behind her knee and throw it up over my shoulder, then quickly thrust one finger, then two into her center. She cries out at the sudden intrusion and continues to gasp heavily. I thrust in and out of her, curling my fingers upward and suddenly her breath hitches and she freezes. She lets go a harsh, breathy moan and quivers, as her insides clench around my fingers in spasms. I move slower, letting her come back down to Earth, and gently slide my fingers out of her and take my mouth away from her. She is still holding on to me, and I put my fingers to my mouth and suck her juices off of them. Her breathing is still wavered and she continues to shake a little as she watches me with dark, hooded eyes.

I slowly begin to unbutton my shirt and pull the hem of it out of the top of my pants. We watch each other as I continue to undress, but when I stand up to lower my pants, she drops down to her knees. Oh, my fuck.

She grabs my black boxer briefs and yanks them down and my cock springs forward with a 'Hallelujah!' She grabs it and takes it into her mouth and I inhale sharply.

"Ohhh fuuuuck." I am having a hard time breathing as I watch her move her wet, hot lips over my cock, moving up and down slowly. She lets her tongue glide across the tip while in her mouth, then lets me go with a 'pop.' I hiss at the sudden cold of the air around my now wet cock and she takes her tongue, looking up at me, and runs it underneath from the base to the tip, and then moves her lips around it again.

"Oh, god, Sookie. Fuck. You're so warm, fuck, fuck!" I gasp when she starts to move her hand up and down the rest of me that couldn't fit in her perfect mouth, and she alternates from a hard grip to a softer one, all the while sucking and licking and fucking my cock with her mouth.

"Just like that, baby, oh fuck." I move my hand to the back of her head and grab at her luscious hair, making her moan onto me. Oh, Jesus, fuck. I move my other hand to her cheek and can feel it suctioning in and out around me. She looks into my eyes and looks like a fucking sex goddess, riding my cock with her mouth.

I moan and have to throw my head back as I feel my release approaching. With her other hand, she rubs on the tender spot underneath my balls and I screw my eyes shut and holler out.

"Fuck, fuck, ohmygod, what are you doing ohmyfuckinggod, fuck, baby, I'm gonna cum, fuck fuck fuuuuuckgggghhhhhhh-" I stop breathing for a second and then I let it all go. My seed shoots into the back of her throat and she takes it like a fucking professional. Holy shit, I'm hyperventilating and crying out and she swallows my cum and then gives me one last suck before popping me out of her mouth. She licks the slit on the tip and I finally open my eyes fully. She kneels back, grinning at me in triumph, and licks her lips.

Gasping for air, I mutter, "Fuck," and drop down to my knees again and put my forehead to hers. Still holding onto her head, my fingers clutching her hair, I sit there and try to breathe as I practically give her Eskimo and butterfly kisses.

She giggles quietly, then reaches over to the tub and dips her fingers in.

"Water's gone cold." Well, fuck.

* * *

AN: Thank you all for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this one as much as I did. I mean come on, Eric Northman in his grey suit, eating you out, would be an incredibly sexy experience, if I do say so myself!

Next chapter will probably be more lemons! Wheeeeee!

Reviews make me write faster!


	9. Your Guide Back Home

AN: Hello my lovely friends! This one's a doozy, but some of the lemons were inspired by some of my readers (the teewhy1977 fanfic reading girls!)

Anyways, I'm going to be wrapping this story up soon, maybe adding one more chapter and an epilogue, but after this I will be working on other fics and ficlets and it'll be fun and I hope you read them too when they come out!

Any mistakes are mine, and if I missed them, then I am truly sorry. I will give you an Eric Cookie if you just ignore them and pretend everything was perfect. I reread this one a few times, but I am really anxious to get it out! -)

Disclaimer: No one is mine. They belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball. Although, I reallllyyy would love Mr. Northman wrapped in a bow for Valentines Day. That'd be better than chocolates or flowers. Oh yeah.

* * *

SPOV

"Water's gone cold." I laugh softly, as I stare into his eyes, feeling his lashes open and close against my own.

"You… you are unbelievable," he chuckles, stroking my hair and finally breathing normally. I move to get up so I can replace some of the cool water with warm, and he lets go of me and watches me. He is still slumped over, on his knees, with a big goofy grin on his face.

The water is filled again with hot water and I slowly get in. Eric, watching me intently, stands up and follows me. I move to make room for him and he sits down and stretches his legs out, squishing me between them and the porcelain sides, giggling and teasing me. I splash him and he grabs me, pulling me onto his lap, and smoothes my hair away from my face. I wipe the droplets of water off his face from my attack, and kiss his nose. He bites his lower lip before speaking, "Are you feeling better, my love," his voice soft.

I nod and give him a soft smile, "Thank you, Eric." I take this chance to really look at him. I slowly trail my finger tip down the slope of his nose, over the curve of his lips, down to the dimple of his chin, and up around his strong jaw. I then glide over his cheek and gently over his wet eyelashes. They are clumped together and his eyes are bright and shining.

"You have the bluest eye's I think I have ever seen," I whisper, in wonder. I stare into his eyes, observing them, watching at they flicker across my own face. I smile a little, again, and his eyebrow goes up, deliciously. I take my finger and run it across his raised brow, then bring it down his cheek again to his lips, and linger there, feeling the soft skin. I'm looking at those lips, mesmerized by how they open slightly and how his tongue peaks out a little as they come to kiss my fingertip. I gasp, surprised by the movement, shaken from my reverie, and I glance back to see him still watching me. I pull my finger away and slowly move my head forward, seeking those lips. I capture them and it is slow and gentle, and I can feel my heart pounding and a chill running up my spine. He begins to rub my arms up and down slowly, caressing my now goose-pimpled skin. One hand lays on my back then and the other reaches under the water behind me, grasping my ass and pulling me closer to him. I slide my tongue over his lips, desperate for more, and he opens up and I thrust into his mouth. I slide it over his tongue and we gently battle for dominance over the kiss. I pull mine back, and his forces into mine then, grazing the roof of my mouth slowly.

We become more frenzied, and I grind down onto his hard length. He groans into my mouth and my breath hitches when he grinds upward. I pull back from kissing him and I lift myself a bit, my knees on either side of him, and I grab him under the water. I put his tip to my entrance and he raises his eyebrows in question.

I lean my face in close and mutter against his lips, "Pill," and he lets out a labored breath. He pushes upward into me slowly, and I moan as I feel his hot skin sliding inside of me. He holds onto my hips and stop pushing, instead lifting me a little and then pulling me back down and thrusting back in. I hold onto his shoulders and cry out as he continues to guide me, and after adjusting, I begin to take control. The water splashes around us as I fuck myself onto him, and I pull his forehead to mine, with my hand on the back of his neck. I'm gasping and moaning, and he is muttering to me in low, shallow breaths.

"Ride me, lover. Fuck, your so tight. Fuck," he growls out, "oh, god, Sookie, fuck me, baby." His growls of pleasure make me feel wild, and I ride him harder, clenching my insides around him for further stimulation. The splashing around us becomes too much, and he grabs me hard against him with one hand, and uses the other to help lift us out of the tub. I clutch to him, legs around his waist with his cock still buried inside of me, and I give him sweet kisses on his neck. He moves us to his bedroom and sits on the bed, me on his lap. He grabs my hips again and thrusts his own upward, further into me. I grab his face and kiss him passionately, moaning with every hard thrust of his hips. Our wet bodies slide against each other in abandon, and I feel my orgasm rising, waiting to explode, and can't hold back a cry into his mouth.

He growls against my lips, "Scream for me, baby, fuck. God, you're so beautiful like this," kiss, kiss, tongue, kiss, "ungggg fuuuck, fuck me Sookie, fuck yourself on me and scream for me, don't hold back, sweetheart. I want all of you."

His words are driving me insane, and I can't help but reciprocate. "Ah, ahhh, ohh god, ah," gasp, inhale, hold, inhale, hold, exhale, "aaauuuuoooohhh je-sus, fuck. Ohmigod Eric, harder!"

"That's it baby, cum for me. I want to see your gorgeous body tremble over me. Cum for me lover," he growls. He takes his hand and moves it between us, flicking my nub with his slick thumb and then pressing on it, rubbing hard, "you like that, Sookie? Tell me what you want, baby."

"Y-y-yesss, oh god, Eric, just like that, oh fuck! Ahh,… ahh,… uuhhoooogod, more, more, please, Eric." I'm writhing on top of him, begging for release and I feel the tingling begin.

He grunts out, "More what, Sookie. Tell me," he hisses, rubbing circles and then forward and back.

"I need you, harder, harder baby please, I'm so close. M-make- make me cum, ahhohhhgoddd." I gasp out, and suddenly I'm throw on my back on the bed and he is over me. He grips my thighs and brings them high up and he thrusts into me hard and quick, pounding into me over and over. It feels so incredible, the perfect mix of pain and pleasure, finally bringing me closer. I hold my breathe and shut my eyes, waiting for that last spark to ignite.

He barks out, "Open your eyes, Sookie, watch me. Watch me as I make you cum." I open them quickly and look straight at him, and he thrusts hard once more and I explode. I quiver and shake under him, from my shoulders to my toes, and my eyes roll back. My mouth opens, but nothing comes out. No sound or air, just a silent scream of pleasure, pouring out of me.

Continuing his thrusts, he grunts out, "God, you are so beautiful when you cum, Christ, fuck. This is best. This is right. Fuck, fuck, fuhhhhnnnngggg," he growls out loud and swells inside me, then gasping as his cum shoots into me. The warmth inside of me, as my insides continue to spasm around him, send off another wave of pleasure and I cry out, begging for it to never stop. We ride the waves out, clutching each other and panting. He leans over me and puts his lips to my ear and kisses it, breathing heavily. He nuzzles the side of my face with his nose and his hot breath covers me, giving me chills. We are still soaked from the bath, and probably more so from sweat and God only knows what else, but we both lie still; him above me, protecting me. At least, I feel protected; I feel safe and warm and happy and… loved? Maybe? I don't know, but it's all amazing and I never want it to go away. I stroke back the hair from his face and kiss his forehead, then his nose, then his chin. He rubs his nose on mine and kisses my lips softly. He moves to the side, next to me and hugs me to him. One arm around my shoulders, and the other laying on my stomach, caressing my skin slowly.

EPOV

We lie together, breathing in harmony, as I stroke her soft stomach, playing with her navel. Her head is nuzzled into my neck and my arm is wrapped around her, and I feel… I feel, whole? Like I had been missing something, and now I'm not anymore? I don't know if it's the pain and deception that Yvetta made me feel, but something wasn't right, and now with Sookie, it's perfect. I lay with her, wondering, praying, that it isn't just because I just came from an amazing orgasm, but that maybe, just maybe, we have something going on here. Her soft voice brings me back, "Eric?"

"Yes, my angel?" I whisper back to her, cherishing her beautiful voice. I never want to stop hearing it.

"Why did you tell Lorena you were… my boyfriend?" She struggles with the word, and I think to myself, why did I tell Lorena that?

"I don't know, it just… came out…I'm sorry if it was too forward?" Shit, did my idiot mouth ruin everything? Why DID I say I was her boyfriend? To make Lorena jealous? To stake my claim on Sookie? Wishful thinking? Did I want to be in another relationship right now? This quickly? Sookie's voice brings me back to the here and now.

"No, it was just… um…unexpected, I guess? I mean, we just met each other…I just-" Her whispering stops suddenly and I feel her get tense, probably uncomfortable with the topic.

I rub her back softly, reassuringly, "Hey…, sweetheart, it's alright. We can go as slow as you want, do not worry. Yes, it is too soon, but we are getting to know each other right?" She nods against my neck, "We are liking each other… right?" She nods again. "If you don't feel comfortable with something, anything, you can tell me, sweetheart. I want you to be able to trust me,… like I already trust you." And I do, I trust this woman, and I've barely known her for two whole days yet. Maybe it is way too soon, considering the last time I trusted a woman with my heart, she chewed it up and spat it in my face, but I feel sure about Sookie. I don't know what it is, but I think… no, I know, I trust her. I hope.

"Okay." She whispers in response.

I continue to stroke her back, kiss her head, and whisper back, "Are you tired, love?" She nods her head again. "Go to sleep my angel. I will be here with you." Always.

Whoa! Where did that thought come from? Always? Could I be with her, always? Forever? From now till I die? I think about it… and think… maybe.

Her breathing evens out and I can tell she is asleep. Soon after, I too, am dead to the world.

_I am pulling into my driveway and excited to see my beautiful wife. I have been working all day and have been imagining her soft curves and blonde hair instead of concentrating on my work. I rush into the house, calling to her, "Honey, I'm home! I've miss you so much-" I stop when I hear moaning and grunting. I frown, and follow the sounds. My hallway is dark, pitch black, even, with just a tiny glow coming from under my bedroom door. It is partially closed, and when I reach it, I hear her, "Yes! Oh yes!" I push the door open and see her riding Bill. Fucking him into oblivion. Her head is thrown back, and her long, blonde, wavy hair is cascading down her back, hitting the back of her legs._

"_Sookie?" I call to her, but she doesn't look back. I am invisible. I walk towards them, and the distance seems to stretch slowly. I keep moving towards them, but they get further and further away. Suddenly, she screams out in pleasure and I am right behind her. The distance has shrunk instantly and I am able to touch her. I grab her shoulder and she turns her head, and smiles at me, her eyes black._

"_Oh hey, sweetheart, you remember Bill, right?" She smiles wider, and Bill smiles too._

"_Sookie, what are you doing?" I ask her, confused, bewildered, broken. Why is she with Bill in my bed?_

"_What does it look like, Eric?" Her face transforms, contorting into anothers. It is still Sookie's body and hair, but her face is clearly Yvetta's. Bill remains the same, smiling, sated, calm. Yvetta's voice booms throughout the room, echoing with each call, "Eric? Eric? ERIC!"_

I gasp and open my eyes. I am sweating. Sookie is sound asleep next to me, and the room is dark.

"Eric, baby, where are you?" What the fuck? Yvetta?

I move Sookie off of me gently, grab my boxers out of my dresser and run out of my room. I run into to the front door and see Yvetta, drunk, sobbing, hair and make-up a mess. Fuck.

"Baby, where have you been? I was looking for you!" She slurs and cries.

"Yvetta, what are you doing here? I told you we were over. You have no right being here." I growl at her, trying to stay quiet, demanding answers.

"I missed you baby, please, I need you to forgive me. I was.. I was stupid, and I didn't mean to hurt you." She slides down the door and slumps to the floor, crying and wiping her mascara all over her face. She looks like a drowned rat. She looks guilty, and drunk as fuck. And what I used to see in her is completely gone. I don't even feel sad about it all, or bad that she is hurting now. I feel nothing towards her. Her crying gets a little louder and I shush her, telling her she needs to leave.

"NO! NO ERIC, I WILL NOT LEAVE! NOT WITHOUT YOU FORGIVING ME! I'M SORRY! PLEASE I,… I LOVE YOU!" She sobs at me.

"Love? You love me? Then why did you do that to me, Yvetta? That isn't love, that isn't even like. You don't do that to someone you like or care about, and you definitely don't do it to someone you love. You are drunk and fucking insane, get out before I call the police." I try to keep my voice down, but the anger bubbling through makes it hard.

She continues to sob and plead, and behind me I hear my bedroom door creak open. Fuck. Sookie.

"Eric? What's going on?" She asks me quietly, before seeing Yvetta slumped at the door, disheveled. I turn to Sookie, holding her, speaking quietly to her.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry about his. It's my ex, let me get her out of here, okay baby? Just go back to bed and I'll be right ther-" Yvetta interupts.

"WHO IS THAT? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU SLUT? YOU FUCKING MY BOYFRIEND?" She screams and tries to get up, but before she lunges at Sookie, I grab her and restrain her. She is kicking and screaming and crying out, yelling at Sookie, calling her names. My anger explodes and I holler.

"YVETTA, SHUT THE FUCK UP, NOW. DO NOT, EVER, EVEN THINK OF SAYING SUCH THINGS TO HER. SHE IS EVERYTHING TO ME. YOU ARE NOTHING, YOU HEAR ME? YOU ARE NOT APART OF MY LIFE ANYMORE. NOW STOP THIS." She stops struggling and just sobs into my arm. Sookie's eyes are wide and she is on the verge of tears, and I've had enough. I drag Yvetta outside and slump her down on the ground. I shut the door before she can get up again, and I lock both locks and the 'hotel lock.' I grab the phone and call the police, reporting that Yvetta broke in, drunk, and was refusing to leave. While we waited, Sookie Sat on the couch. She looked like hell.

"Baby, hey, are you alright? Everything is okay now, they are gonna take her and it will be over. I'm getting a restraining order. She won't bother us anymore." I talk softly to her, hoping she understands. She nods her head finally, but remains quiet.

The police arrive, take Yvetta away, and after everything is settled and they leave, I grab Sookies hand to take her back to bed.

She doesn't get up. She pulls her hand away from me, and looks at me.

"How long ago did you break up with her?" She whispers.

"I… I found her cheating on me… the night… the night I met you. Before I came to the bar." I hold my breathe waiting for her reaction.

"So… was I just… a rebound?" Fuck, NO! Shit, shit, okay, calm down.

"No, no Sookie, sweatheart, meeting you was an accident," she gives me a look, "no, no, what I mean is, I wasn't planning on finding a rebound or anything, I was just sulking and I was going to go home, but when I saw you, and you were falling, I just.. I just moved ya know? Like I was drawn to you, my body just reacted and when we were hanging out later on, it was just so.. so natural ya know?" I'm trying to make her believe me, but she looks skeptical.

The truth is though, that I really hadn't planned on meeting anyone. For awhile. Honestly, I was done. I didn't want to look at or touch another woman for a good long while. I felt sick, I didn't want to even think of fucking someone, having my heart back out there, waiting to be broken. Meeting Sookie was just, it just… happened. It was a mistake, but at the same time, a miracle. It was destined, even. Although, I was still worried about if I gave my heart to her, that dream kind of fucked with me. But, I don't want to let that stop me from getting to know Sookie, spend time with her and all. I don't want to fear this.

"Sookie, please, listen to me sweetheart. I didn't want anyone, at all. Not Yvetta, not some drunk girl to fuck and make me forget, I didn't want anything. But you fell into my life and I… I am so, so, glad that you did. I feel… I feel like we were meant to meet each other. I feel like this is how it is supposed to be, like… like Yvetta cheated on me so I would find you. If she hadn't, I would have never met you, Sookie. And I don't even want to imagine that, I can't even think of life without you now. I won't do it, I won't." I beg her to see it, how much I truly am happy to have met her. She wasn't just some girl to fuck 'cus I was pissed. Yes, we fucked, but that was after I fell- fuck. I fell in love with her. What. The. Fuck.

"Sookie… I … I know it's soon but…I, I think I'm falling for you," I blurt out quickly. I bite the bullet. Now I just hope that I don't accidentally swallow, choke and die on said bullet. I hold my breath while she takes it all in.

* * *

SPOV

Falling for me? As in, falling in love? Jesus Christ, Sheppard of Judea! What do I say?

"Really?" I whisper. In shock. I am shocked. Holy Jesus, am I breathing?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, it's too soon, fuck, I'm sorry, forget I said anything, I'm a fuck-up, shit, um-" He is rambling on, running his hand through his hair and over his face, covering it, cursing at himself. I reach up to him, and pull his hand away from his face.

I whisper to him softly, "Eric, hey, no, it's okay. It's alright, I like you too, a lot. A lot, a lot. But right now, I think we are both exhausted and worked up over what just happened, so let's just go back to bed okay?" He looks at me and nods slowly as I take his hand and pull him back to his room.

I climb onto the bed and lay down. He lays down next to me, and puts his head over my heart and his arm around my waist. I hold him to me and rub his strong, muscular back, moving over the contours slowly and soothingly. As he falls asleep, I think. I think until my brain hurts. He is falling for me? Already? We met not even 24 hours ago! Am I ready for a relationship with someone? A better question, with someone I don't even know? I feel so comfortable with him, so happy, but I felt that way with Bill in the beginning too, and look where that led me. I lay there, stroking Eric's back still, listening to his slow breathing, and the slight hum coming from his throat. His arms twitch a little every now and then, like a dreaming puppy, and his hands grip at the shirt I threw on before. I feel my eyelids getting heavy again, and I drift off to sleep finally, the clock reading 4:30 am.

"_Soooooookiiieeee? Sookie?" Someone is calling to me in a sing song voice from the distance. I am in the woods of my childhood home, and I am desperately looking, searching, for something. The trees around me are glowing slightly, and everything seems to be gold and shimmering. The sun is bright and ahead I can see the pond I used to play in as a child. It is glittering in the daylight, and I see a man sitting at the edge of the small pier, with his back to me and his legs dangling into the water. I call out to him, running towards him. I reach him and he turns around, but his face is blank. It is just a skin canvas; no eyes, no nose, no mouth, nothing. His hair changes slightly, from brown to blonde to red, short to long, and so on, never staying the same for more than a few seconds. I cock my head to the right, looking at the faceless man, and ask him, "Why don't you have a face, sir?"_

_He simply turns away from me again, and dives into the water. I yell, "Wait! Come back!" I dive into the water after him, but cannot see anyone anymore. I am looking around, frantic, searching for this mystery man. Suddenly I am pulled under. My legs are being held tightly, by unseen hands, and I am struggling to get back to the surface. I wave my arms around, desperate to grab onto something, anything. The hands let me go, and I rise to the surface, gasping for air. I open my eyes and move my sopping hair away from my face. It is now dark. The sun is gone, and the woods have turned a glowing, shimmering blue. I can see my breathe in front of me, and I start to swim back to the pier. I reach it, and look up. Standing there is Eric. He is smiling at me, hands in his pockets, and is glowing like the woods. He kneels down and reaches one hand out to me, "Take my hand, Sookie."_

It's morning. I'm awake, the sun is blaring in through the window and Eric is next to me, watching me.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He smiles at me, eyes twinkling.

I respond, voice cracking from sleep, "Mornin'." I smile back at him and he strokes a strand of hair away from my eyes.

"How did you sleep, darling?" He is laying next to me on his side, and his hand comes down to hold mine that is across my stomach.

"Fine. You?" He smiles a little wider and bites his lip, nervously.

"Fine." He looks like a little boy, waking up on Christmas morning, excited and happy about being awake and anxiously awaiting the gifts that Santa brought. I find that I enjoy seeing him this way, and I hope I can wake to see this more often. Heck, I hope to never wake up any other way again.

"You looked very peaceful, sweetheart, were you dreaming?" He asks me quietly. He must have only just woken up, if he found me looking peaceful. The end of my dream was the only good part. When I found him. Waiting for me. Asking for my hand, to save me. I woke too soon to answer him, but I think I would have taken his hand. I would have let him help me out of the water. I would let him save me.

"I was… you were there." I whisper to him, smiling slightly, as he strokes my fingers with his thumb.

His grin widens even more, "Was I, now? And what happened in this dream?" He waggles his eyebrows suggestively and I laugh.

"Nothing like that, you horny devil! I was… I was drowning, but when I finally came up for air, you were there. You told me to take your hand… but then I woke up." My smile faltered a little, remembering the fear I experienced in the dream. I thought I was going to die.

"Did you take my hand, Sookie?" He whispered to me, somberly. I think he realized the meaning of my dream, as well. He wanted to help me, he wanted to take me away from my pain and struggle. He wanted to save me, but more, he wanted me to choose him. But I had woken up too quickly. In the dream, I didn't have the chance to grab a hold of him or say anything to him. Instead, I woke to see his handsome face, watching me as I slept, happy to be near me.

I don't think I was supposed to grab his hand in the dream, or say anything to him. I think I was supposed to wake up, and decide. Tell him whether or not I would take his hand if he offered. Tell him whether I choose him or not.

"No. I didn't," his eyebrows knit together slightly before I continue, "I didn't get the chance to. Instead, I woke up, here, with you. And… seeing you now, touching you, made me see that, I would have grabbed your hand. I,… I want you to be there to save me." I end in a whisper, frightened that I've said too much, that perhaps he has changed his mind about 'falling for me.' Maybe he woke up and realized he was just tired and delirious, and now I've said too much.

He comes closer to my face, and brings his hand up to my cheek. He caresses it with the back of his knuckles and looks at my face, observing me. He chokes out a whisper, "Let me save you, Sookie."

Tears come to my eyes and I nod, and he closes the gap and kisses me like there is no tomorrow, or yesterday, or any other time, just now. Like the world is at a stand still and it's just me and him. Like nothing else matters, except for us. We break away from the kiss, and he gives me one last peck on the nose before putting his forehead to mine.

"I love you, Sookie," he whispers.

I swallow and nod against him, moving both our heads, "I love you too, Eric. I don't care if it's too soon, I love you."

We lay there, our legs entwined, foreheads together, hands grasping each other, and I know, I was born for this man. It was no coincidence that we both experienced the same heartache, it was so coincidence that we met two night's ago, both feeling unloved and lost. It was fate. Somewhere, out there, someone or something guided us to each other. Guided us home. He was my home, and I was his. It may not last forever, but in this moment in time, and for how many more moments in the future, we were each others,… are each others.

* * *

AN: Well? Thoughts? Anything?

As I said before, this story was gonna be short and sweet (and sour, teehee) so the one or two chapters after this will complete the story. If you think it was too fake and "oh that never happens!" then, okay, I agree with you, but hey, it was fun, damnit! Teehee, soooooo leave me your love!


	10. Just Remember You're Loved

AN: One more after this one! Maybe I'll do a sequel, but I may do some other stories or ficlets before that. Anyways, love all of you! Thank you all for reading and reviewing, you guys are awesomee!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. No one is mine, but I keep the Viking tied up in my basement. Shh, don't tell anyone!

Rated M for a reason, Enjoy your lemons. I added something sweet to them. *wink wink*

* * *

EPOV

We lay in bed together for another hour. It's a Sunday, so we are both off from work and plan to spend the entire day together. I nudge her first, "You hungry, love?"

She moans, and my cock stirs, down boy! "Mmmmmm, yes! I'm starved, whatchya cookin'?" She smiles at me cheekily and winks.

"Anything you'd like, sweetheart. I'm quite the cook, but you wouldn't let me show you the other day." I frown, mocking sadness, and she pushes my shoulder, laughing.

"Oh hush, you big baby! Okay, okay, you can cook me breakfast, make me the yummiest thing you can think of. Surprise me." I would, but of course, I'm limited on supplies. I haven't gone food shopping in weeks. I hadn't been home much, either working or with Yvetta at her place, but now that I got me a good woman in my bed, I think I need to stock up. It can wait till later though, maybe we can go together and look cutesy. Wow, when did I become a woman?

"You stay here. I will serve you in bed." I whisper seductively, waggling my eyebrows and then running off to the kitchen. She giggles and yells to me, "Will that be before or after I eat my breakfast?" Oh, she is a minx!

I rummage through my cupboards and fridge and can only come up with either eggs, boring, or pancakes. I guess we were gonna have pancakes again, but I was gonna have to top hers. Those were pretty amazing. I rummage further and find the magic ingredient, oh yes.

I whip up the batch and quickly pour, flip and repeat. I plate those suckers and plan to add a little extra something. Maybe it's lame, but whatever, it'll still taste fuckin' awesome. Especially if she lets me do something else…

I find in my pantry closet some tray thing to use as a table-top. I put the plates on it and set everything up. I run into my bedroom and she sits up. Her breast are bare, with my button-up shirt hanging off her shoulders, and the sheets up to her lap. She is fucking beautiful, and I make a promise to myself to see her here, like that, everyday, for the rest of my life.

"Mmmm, smells good, baby, whatchya got there?" She smiles widely and tries to peak. I set the tray down on the bed and hop in next to her. I've got my secret weapon in the back pocket of my sweats. She laughs and says, "Pancakes? Again? Are you an addict?"

"Mmm, nope. But these aren't any old pancakes, you see," I whip out the can from my pocket, and spray whip-cream hearts onto them, "they are loooovvveeee pancakes." She laughs and oooh's and ahhh's at them, saying they are pretty.

We eat them fairly quickly and I get the can again and spray a bunch into my mouth, then offer her some. Of course, my offer is more like me motioning the can at her and raising my brows, mumbling "Mmannt Ome?"

She nods her head and opens her mouth, I shoot some in and then purposely drop some onto her chest. I swallow, and say "Oops! Here, let me get that." I pretend to reach for a napkin, and then suddenly my mouth is on her chest, sucking and licking off the whipped cream. She squeals, mouth full of cream, and tries to laugh. She holds onto my shoulders and finally swallows. "ERIC!" She laughs and screams and giggles and I just want to bite and lick and rub myself all over her. She grabs the can from my hand, then and squirts some on my chest, laughing menacingly. "HA! GOT YOU!"

I growl and grab the can again, and tackle her down onto the bed. I hold her arms up above her head with one hand, and draw a huge smiley face on her with the other. Eyes on her tits, a nose on her belly button, and a big smile right between her hips. Oh, fuck yeah.

"Eric, Eric, baby," she giggles and stuggles against me, "baby, it's cold!" I look at her and raise a brow.

"Is it now? Hmm," I lick the nose off, darting my tongue into her navel, "How is that? Any warmer, darling?"

She is squirming and stutters out, "A… a little bit." She swallows audibly and I move to her right breast. I lick off the 'eye' and say again, "How is that, then?" She nods her head quickly and watches me intently. I go slowly for the other 'eye.' I lick it off, then suck on her nipple. She moans and pushes her hips upward into me, smearing the whipped cream on my stomach. I bite her nipple, then let go quickly and growl, mocking anger, and say, "Look what you did! You must be punished, Sookie! You got me all wet and sticky!" She is giggling and I can't keep myself from smirking a bit.

I get up and look around, then go to my closet. I rummage around until I find something useful. I turn around to her again and hold it up, raising my eyebrows in question. She bites her lip and nods and smirks a little bit. I smirk in return and run full force to the bed, jumping on it making her bounce. Oh, and when she bounces, everything bounces. Fuckkk me. I pull her arms back up and use the neck tie around her wrists and lightly tie them to the headboard. She is giggling and breathing heavily, and I am so fucking hard, I don't know how much longer I can keep playing, but god damn, I will try.

I demand, "You are not allowed to make any sounds or movements unless I say so. Understand, love?" She says nothing and doesn't move, so I chuckle. "Ahhh, a little wise ass are we, Sookie? You may answer my initial question."

She bites her lip before saying in a voice, I can only describe as pure sex, "Yes, master." OH MY GOD. Looks like my Sookie understands the game quite well! I was wondering if she's ever done this before, or would even enjoy it. It is sometimes a guilty pleasure of mine, and I am fucking psyched that she is on board. I do a mental fist pump, feeling victorious.

I grin wickedly at her, and dip my head down to what's left of her 'smiley face.' I slowly lick the cream away, inch by inch, and then go back and nip and suck all the way back. She makes some tiny noises of pleasure, and I raise my eyes to her, my lips still on her skin. I raise my eyebrow at her, questioning why she is making any noise and her eyes bug out in the most adorable way and she bites her lip hard and closes her eyes. Oh no, that won't do.

"Sookie, open your eyes. You are not allowed to close them until I say you can, answer me, do you understand?" She nods her head quickly.

"Good girl." I smirk at her and wink and she flushes a gorgeous shade of red. Oh, this game is getting harder! Pun intended.

I continue my licking and sucking on the skin between her hips, just under her belly button. It is so wonderfully soft and perfectly fleshy. I suck her into my mouth and eventually release with a pop, her skin reddened from my suction. She is breathing very heavily and shaking, but I allow it. I love to see her body react to me. I move down lower to her lips and stick my tongue out quick to touch them. She gasps as quiet as possible, and I stick my tongue out again, flicking her nub. Her hips back into the mattress and I growl, looking at her. She looks desperate for a release, and I can't wait till she explodes. I hold my hand down on her hip and hold her steady in place while I begin to lick and suck her clit into my mouth. Her breathing is out of control and when I look at her she is biting her lips so hard, I'm afraid it might bleed. I stop with my tongue and speak to her, "You can speak, sweetheart, but keep your eyes open and do not move." She lets out a frustrated, shaky moan. I continue to lick her, running my tongue lower onto her slit, and then dipping the tip inside of her. I run it back up over her lips and onto her nub and press hard while I quickly thrust a finger into her. She gasps and says, "Yes, yes!"

I slide in another finger and she cries out softly. I thrust them in and out of her, each time curling my fingers a bit. I thrust in again and seek out her spot, and when I find it she jerks on the bed. I growl onto her mound and look up at her. She pleads with me, "I'm sorry, master. Please,…" I look at her and my tongue and fingers are still. She is unaware, but I slowly bring my ring finger up and slowly insert it into her other entrance. She cries out, "Oh fuuuuuhhhh! Aaaa, Eric!" I slide it all the way in, and then start my tongue again. I slide all of my fingers slowly in and out of her, curling the tips and rubbing. She continues to cry out and moan and we hold onto each others eyes the entire time. She begins to shake more, and her cries become quieter as her breathing hitches and she holds it for a few seconds. Her eyes slowly start to close and I command, "Close your eyes, Sookie." She shuts them and throws her head back and I quickly fuck her with my fingers and tongue and she yells out, her muscles tightening around my fingers in spasms. I slow down and take my tongue off of her, and let her calm down. She is shaking violently as I remove my fingers, then bring them to my mouth and lick her juices up. Her eyes are screwed shut and her breathing is erratic, and her shaking continues. I move up her body and go to her wrists. Still tied, her hands are grasping onto the headboard, knuckles turning white. I remove the neck tie, and her hands remain there, gripping onto it for dear life. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her face all over, holding her tight to me and rocking her softly. I whisper to her, "Shhhh, it's alright sweetheart, I've got you. You did very well, my angel." She finally opens her eyes and they are dark.

She swallows, licks her lips and then says softly, "That was fucking incredible."

I laugh a little and hug her to me tightly, kissing her forehead and then her lips softly. After she has recovered, we fuck until about 4:00 in the afternoon. We lie together, bones jellied and hair a mess, covered in sweat and cum. God, this day was fucking awesome.

"Eric, I can't move." Sookie shakes her head in bewilderment and exhaustion. I hear her stomach growl, and mine coincidently follows after.

I laugh, "Are you as hungry as I am? I feel like I could eat a fuckin' horse!"

"I'm starved, we worked hard today." She says between breaths. "How are we going to get up?" She asks me. Fuck if I know, I feel paralyzed.

I reach over to the side table and find the can of whipped cream. I shoot some in my mouth and swallow.

"We will have to live off of this." I tell her seriously, and she laughs. She grabs it from me and eats some as well. We lay there for a few more minutes until our limbs start to work again, and I slowly get up.

I manage to make my way to my closet and throw some jeans and a t-shirt on. I return to the bed, walk to her side and pick her up, bridal style, and sit down, her in my lap.

"Sweetheart, we can go grab some food if you'd like, but would you like to go home first and get some clothes? I believe all you have with you is your dress from last night." She nods and I ask her if she wants to throw it back on for the ride to her house, and she shakes her head no.

"Can I just.. um.. borrow somethin' comfy of yours? I'd hate to squeeze into that thing all sticky, and my body kinda hurts too much to be so constricted." She raises her eyebrows and bites her lip.

I laugh, "Yes, my love, you can peruse through my wardrobe and wear anything you would like." She smiles and gets up. I smack her ass cheek, and smile when it jiggles perfectly. She swats at me and scolds, "Hey, hands off, mister!" I frown and give puppy dog eyes and she just giggles. Hands off, yeah right. You'd have to chop them off.

She looks through my closet, and picks out a t-shirt, holds it up to her body and looks at me, "Is this one okay?" I nod and lick my lips. She is so fucking hot, bare naked, glistening, and holding my t-shirt up to her breasts. If I could, I'd fuck her again, right now, but my body won't cooperate. It shut down after my ninth orgasm. She slips it over her head and tugs it over her breasts, and before she turns back to the closet, I say, "Shorts and stuff are in the dresser… top drawer." She nods and heads to the dresser, and I watch as her perky breasts bounce under the shirt, her nipples hard and poking the fabric. Mmmm.

I watch her as she stands on her tip toes to look into the drawer. She pulls out a pair of black boxers and holds them up, looking at me again. God, she's fucking adorable. I nod again and she bends down, giving me a view of her bare ass, and shimmies the boxers easily up her legs. They are giant on her, as is the shirt, and she makes some adjustments, rolling them up at the waistband a few times, until they can stay up on their own. She is swimming in fabric. I only agree with her choice of attire because it is my clothes. On her. I fucking love it.

I laugh when she puts her heels on and models her outfit for me. She sways her hips, walking around my room, and then turns around and shakes her ass at me. I grab it and pinch it and she squeaks and laughs. We gather her things and we head out the front door. I turn to look at her again, in my clothes and her heels and laugh, "Sweetheart, take those shoes off, you look ridiculous. I don't care how much they scream 'fuckme,' they just clash too much!"

She frowns and says, "But I don't wanna go bare foot, baby." I roll my eyes and pick her up and kiss her.

"Then I shall carry you, mi-lady!" I hold onto her and she reaches forward, slipping her shoes off and holding them as I carry her to my car.

I whisper in her ear, "Sweetheart, I know I am trying my best to be chivalrous, but I do not have enough hands to open the door for you too, would you mind?" I laugh at her.

She gasps and mocks offense, "How could you? Tut, tut!" She winks and smiles and I bend down so she can open the door. Once open, I place her in her seat and buckle her in, giving her a kiss each time I pass her face.

I rush to my side and settle down, start the car, and head off. She plays with the radio and lands on a Justin Bieber song and gasps. "Ohmigod! … Just kidding." She changes it as I shake my head and laugh at her. We sing along to random hits and she dances in her seat, smiling and singing and laughing. I open all the windows and blast the music and the wind is blowing her hair around. I can't help but watch her, and imagine how I ever lived before her. She's perfect. She's fun and carefree and beautiful and sweet and smart and just fucking amazing, over all. I'm addicted to her. Drug of choice, hands down, is Sookie Stackhouse. I can not get enough.

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER**

SPOV

"Eric, sweetie, can you pass me that thinga-ma-jig over there?" I was getting ready to go out to dinner with Eric. We were going on a double-date with Pam and Amelia. They weren't dating, but had become fast friends… and fuck-buddies. We all decided a while ago that we should go on a double-date once in a while and hangout. Work was crazy for all of us, especially now since we were working on opening another bar. Eric wanted to call it "Stackhouses," but I wasn't too sure about it yet. We were still in the beginning process of opening it, and naming it wasn't too urgent yet.

Eric passes me the 'whatchya-ma-call-it' and I begin to push back my cuticles. Hmm, maybe it's called a cuticle pusher-backer? I don't know, but I had forgotten to get my nails done, and knew Pam would have something to say about how yucky they were getting. She was very particular about things like that, God love her, but I didn't wanna hear it tonight. So I did my nails myself while Eric went into the shower. We had already shared one when I was in there before, but then we decided to play around some more, and he got sticky again. Whoops!

Twenty minutes later, I'm just about done getting ready and Eric has finished putting his clothes on and we are off to the restaurant. We get there a few minutes late but our reservation still holds and we sit down.

"Ugh, how are they not here yet? They are never late! They always yell at us for being late, and now they are late? Grrr." I huff out as I sit down.

"Lover, they aren't late."

Huh? "What do you mean? Where are they?"

He inhales, "They… aren't coming."

"What? Why not? It's double-date night! Why didn't you tell me? We could have fu-…um.. done stuff.. for.. longer." I almost forgot we were in a fancy restaurant with sophisticated people surrounding us. I look around to see if anyone caught onto my almost fumble.

As I look around, I notice, we are at the restaurant that we had gone to on our first date. It looks exactly the same as it did that night, and we are at the same table. I forget about Pam and Amelia and say, "Hey, this is where we had our first date!" I'm smiling, looking at him, and he looks sick. He tries to smile but, still, his face is pale and he is sweating.

"Baby, are you okay? Are you feeling alright?" I get worried. I hope he isn't sick!

"Yes, sweetheart, um… I told them not to come tonight." He says quietly, and he fidgets in his chair.

"Why? Eric, talk to me honey, are you okay? Seriously, drink some wate-" He cuts me off and puts his hand on mine across the table. I look at our hands and then back to him.

"Sookie, my love, do you know what day it is?" I nod my head, it's our anniversary, duh. We had decided to spend all day together in bed, and then we would go out with the girls anyways. Why is he being so weird?

"One year ago… we sat at this very table… and… Sookie, it was…the most amazing night of my life. I… I'm so in love with you, sweetheart, and I am so happy that we found each other. It's just… umm…" He stops. Oh my god, is he breaking up with me?

I wait for him to talk again, and I feel like my insides are trying to get out. Like they are scratching at my skin from inside, begging to rip me open and run away.

He reaches into his pocket with his other hand and pulls it back out, his large hand holding something. I can't see it. He puts his closed fist on the table next to our joined hands, and he lifts it a bit, opening whatever is under his palm. It opens and he pulls his hand away from it slightly. My eyes are buggin' and my mouth has fallen open, I'm lost for words.

"Lover… I can't live another day without you being mine forever. Sookie Stackhouse, will you be my wife?" He whispers to me, anxious and hopeful, and still looking like he is going to barf.

"Oh my god, Eric." I gasp out. I start to shake a little and I look from him to the gorgeous ring and back to him again. I'm in shock.

"Please say something, Sookie." He whispers, biting his lip and frowning a bit.

"Yes." I whisper, too low for him to hear.

He perks up a little and says, "What?" he stares at me with wide and fearful eyes.

I say louder, firmer, "Yes. Yes, Eric. A thousand billion ka-trillion times YES!" I squeal out that last one and everyone around me starts clapping. I look at Eric and he is smiling so wide, I'm afraid his cheeks are going to burst. He takes the ring and slides it onto my finger and I am crying like a baby and people are clapping, but all I can see is Eric. It's just us. I jump out of my seat and leap over to him and jump on him, straddling him and kiss him passionately. I pull away and he kisses my face all over, and he has tearful eyes as well. I whisper to him, "Lets go home. I don't want to eat anymore. I want to make love to you, right now, please. Please, baby, I need you." What? Okay, so I'm addicted to him, so what, I'm in love damn-it. And I'm getting married! Woo-hoo!

* * *

AN: Well, next chapter is gonna be the Epilogue! I hope you all enjoyed my story and I am so so thankful that you all read and reviewed and alerted and favorited and all that good stuff!

Just to let you know, the Epilogue will be set like 2 years later... so no wedding chapter :-( But, what you will get will be good! Trust me!

MWAH! Tell me what you all think!


	11. Epilogue: And You Always Will Be

AN: THIS IS IT! The end! It's over! For now ;-) I am thinking about a sequel, but it may not be for a little while. This story came out fast, but it was my first and I had most of it in my head, and was desperate to get it out of my noggin! I hope you all enjoyed it, I am so thankful that people actually read it and reviewed! That's beyond awesome, so thank you all!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball, I just obsess over them and make them do dirty things. ;-)

**

* * *

**

**TWO YEARS LATER**

SPOV

"Amelia, do you really need that many?" We were standing in front of the large assortment of condoms at the local grocery store. I was pushing the cart and Amelia was chucking in handfuls of boxes. Who was she planning on screwing? Jeez!

"It's better to be prepared Sookie, I don't wanna find a fuckhot guy and then be left without any birth control! One is enough, thank you very much!" She scoffs at me, continuing her quest to create a condom mountain in my cart.

"Yeah well, you better use them all, there are expiration dates, you know." She was gonna have to have sex about a thousand times for her to get through these babies.

"Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head, my friend." She winks at me and I shake my head at her.

I hear a throat clear behind us and, "Sookie?" Oh, shit.

I whip around and see him, staring at me and Amelia. With a cart full of condoms. It must look really silly, and really fucking ironic.

"BILL! Um, Hi, How are you?" I try to stay cool. I can do this. I won't let him get to me. I am at a wonderful time in my life and I refuse to let any dumb ex-boyfriend ruin it for me.

"I'm well, um, how are you? Are you…?" He gestures to my swollen belly. I was only about six months in, but this baby was gonna be big! I look down and put my hand over it and smile. Me and Eric are married almost two years, and have a baby on the way. We were ecstatic!

"Well, congratulations then." He says and behind him I see Eric stalking up, uh oh.

"Thank you, um, Bob, was it?" Eric says deeply, in charge and scary as hell, making Bill face him quickly.

"No, it's Bill. I, uh, guess you guys got hitched then too, huh?" He spots the ring on Eric's finger. Bill looked uncomfortable, and Eric looked territorial. Amelia was fidgeting with excitement, and I just kept on rubbing my tummy, pretending everything was all good. My doctor told me I needed to control my emotions better and keep my anxiety down, it wasn't good for the baby. I just kept saying in my head, 'Goosefrabba. Gooooosefraabbaa.' Hey, it helped Adam Sandler, right?

Eric comes to my side and puts his hand on my back, and the other goes to rest over mine on my stomach. "Yep, married almost two beautiful years, isn't that right sweetheart?" He asks me and kisses my head. I nod and smile, and Amelia snickers. She is loving this.

Bill shifts uncomfortably and says finally, "Well, congrats all around then. I, um.. I'm very happy for you, Sookie. You look, … you look wonderful." He gives me a sad smile and I feel kinda bad, but hey it was his loss! And damn it, I did look wonderful! Pam and Amelia keep telling me I'm the hottest mommy they've ever seen. Unless, of course, I'm wearing a 'moo-moo,' as Pam calls, saying it's called that for a reason: it makes anyone look like a cow. And Eric was always telling me how much he loved my growing tummy, and boobs. Always about the boobs with that boy. I guess Bill was a bit jealous, I was happy with a husband and baby on the way, and still freaking hot, and he didn't seem to have anything. Well, maybe Lorena was still around?

"How have you been, Bill? Are you still with Lorena?" I ask casually, wondering if he was in love or happy or anything, I couldn't just say his life was miserable because mine wasn't. I needed to know though, it was bugging me a little.

He looks at me, confused for a second, then snaps out of it, "Oh, oh Lorena? Umm, no, no I haven't seen her in a long while now. I'm not single though, my girlfriend is wandering around here somewhere." He looks around uncomfortably and Amelia speaks up.

"What's her name, then?" Oh that little bitch, she was testing him. That Amelia!

"Hmm? Oh, uh, Selah. She's a real-estate agent. We've been together for, uh.. a while." He is either making this up or is just really not into his relationship. Whatever, I was getting bored.

"Okay, well it was nice seeing you, but we need to get going now. So-" I was cut off by a high-pitched, whiney voice coming from behind Bill. He shuts his eyes and winces.

"BILL? Billy, baby, what's takin' so long? Grab the goods and lets go, damnit!" Well she sounded pleasant. She walks around Bill, grabs some condoms and KY lube stuff, and sees Me, Eric and Amelia.

She scoffs and says, "A little late on those, don't ya think?" She motions to Amelia's mountain of condoms and then to my stomach.

Amelia smiles big and says, in the bitchiest way possible, "Oh no, these are for me. I have a shit load of partners, sometimes at the same time, and I need to stock up. Those two don't need any, and especially don't need any of that KY shit. They cum just fine on their own." She smiles big, as if what she said was totally normal conversation. I blush and Eric snickers. Bill looks like he is gonna barf and Selah looks like she's gonna scratch Amelia's eyes out.

"Well, like I said, we better get going! Bye Bill." I rush out the words and go to turn and push the cart. Eric just snickers more, and Amelia stays put.

"Bye, y'all! Hope you two kids have fun! " She skips, following me and Eric, away from the aisle. I practically run. When out of sight, I shove the cart to Amelia, "Here, I can't put my chicken and veggies next to all those rubbers. I'm getting a new cart!"

Eric laughs and says, "I'll get it sweetie, you two stay put, alright? I don't want anorexic Barbie to come after you two."

Amelia shrugs it off, "I could take her. I'd choke a bitch if I had to." Oh, yes she would. I wouldn't doubt if she opened a box of those condoms and used one to strangle Selah. Anything is possible in Amelia's world.

We wait for Eric to return and are checking out some magazines. I grab a pregnancy one, and Amelia grabs one with a half naked woman on the cover. Our reading choices tell it all, I guess.

"I think he was jealous." Amelia says, not looking up from her magazine.

I look at her and say, "Huh?"

"Bill, he looked jealous. Like he totally regretted cheating on you, like he ruined his life, like he is pissed he let go of a hot chica, and now said chica is harvesting sperm from a hot daddy. Ya know, jealous?" I just stared at her. I knew what she was saying, but I was more focused on why I didn't care if he was jealous or not. I didn't care what Bill thought, because it meant nothing to me.

"Uh-huh. I guess." I nod and return to reading but she keeps talking.

"And the fuckin' nerve of that bimbo! She should mind her own god damn business, so the fuck what if we have a cart full of condoms? So the fuck what if you're huge with a baby, she should keep her fuckin thoughts to herself."

I gasp, "Huge? You said it wasn't that bad! Amelia, you said I didn't look huge! Why are you saying I look huge now?" Uh-oh, here come the hormones.

She looks at me, wide eyed and terrified, "Oh my god, no. No sweetie, I meant like pregnant huge, not fat huge. There is a difference remember?"

I nod, but still pout a little. I put my hands over my 'huge' belly, self consciously. Amelia huffs and continues.

"Soookiee, you know what I mean! You're beautiful honey, seriously, you are still fuckhot, and you know it! You know what Pam and me talk about sometimes? Hm?"

I shake my head and she continues, "Sometimes we think we should invite you for threesomes, 'cus your so freaking hot and horny and seriously, Pam gets turned on. I swear! Ask her! Trust me baby girl, you are FUCK. HOT. Didn't you see Bill's pants when he saw you?"

Oh my god, no? "Amelia, why would I look at his pants? Better yet, why did you look at his pants?"

"Because he licked his lips a few times after looking you over more than twice, and I thought, hmm someone looks horny, so I checked the member, and I was right. He is small, isn't he? I'm more used to seeing giant tents, not wittle baby ones." She uses a baby voice at the end, making me laugh.

"Amelia, you are insane, you know that?" I shake my head at her, in wonder at how ridiculous she is sometimes.

"It's one of my better qualities. You wouldn't love me as much if I were anything different!" She's right, I love her just the way she is.

Eric comes back with another cart and we continue shopping. I pick out tons of stuff, I just want to eat everything and anything. Eric just grabs his man stuff; deodorant, razors, beer, Gatorade, the usual. We are walking past the baby aisle now, and I push the cart into it before Eric can stop me. He sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

"Sookie, my love, my angel. We cannot keep buying baby things. This kid is never gonna have the chance to use all this stuff. Please, we can look, but don't touch. Okay? Please?" I can admit I was addicted to buying stuff for the baby. It was fun, and cute! And I could buy these things, finally, 'cus I was growin' a baby, damnit!

"Hmph, fine, fine. OMIGOD, look how sweet this is!" I hold up a bib that says, "My Daddy is Hot." I smile and Amelia laughs. Eric looks at it and says seriously, "Okay, put it in the cart, but that's it! I'm putting my foot down, Sookie! I don't want to have to carry you out of here again!" He did once. I wouldn't stop putting things in the cart, and he freaked out. Another time, I came here alone to buy food for a dinner party we were having with some friends, and instead of food, I came home with only baby stuff. We had to order out that night.

"Okay, okay. I surrender! I'm going to close my eyes and you are going to lead me out of this aisle. Just don't bring me to the snack food aisle though, I can't afford to eat my weight in cookies. Even though, I reallllyyy want to." I didn't want to get fatter. This damn baby was making my butt get big, and I was not too happy.

Later on, after putting the groceries away, I was laying in my bed with Amelia, and we were making lists of things I would need that I could put on the baby shower registry. Her, Pam and Lafayette were throwing it, and everything was pretty much set, but I wanted to make sure I didn't get four car seats and twenty baby monitors and that's it. I know we were planning kind of soon, but we were all so excited. We were online and checking things off to add to the registry, when I felt it. A kick.

I gasped and put my hand over my stomach, and Amelia jumped up saying, "Oh my god, what! What's wrong, are you okay?" I nod and grab her hand, smiling, and put it over my stomach so she can feel it. She laughs and smiles and I yell for Eric.

"Eric! Quick, come here! Hurry!" I holler, excited and smiling. He comes running in, looking like he was hit by a truck, and gasps out, rushing to me.

"Are you alright, what's wrong, do I need to call an ambulance, are you okay, why are you smiling?" He rushes out in one giant breath. I laugh and grab his hand also, and put it where my hand was.

He looks confused, and then the baby kicks again, and his eyebrows shoot up.

"Is that…?" I nod and he kneels down next to the bed and stares at my tummy. He rubs over it slowly, and another kick startles him. He laughs and bites his lip and says, "That's amazing. What does it feel like, lover?"

Amelia looks at me also, waiting for an answer. I shrug and say, "It feels like a baby is trying to punch through my belly button?" I laugh and they tell me to hush, that this was serious, awesome stuff, and they were so excited. Amelia left the room to call Pam and tell her, and Eric just kept watching my belly, rubbing it, in awe. I put my hand to his cheek and he glances up at me and smiles.

"You really want to know what it feels like, baby?" I whisper to him and he nods. I continue, "It feels like the most incredible, beautiful, perfect thing in the whole world. Like, a reminder that this is real, that we are going to have a family. I'm so happy, Eric. I love you so much, and I love this baby so much, and I can't wait to meet him."

Eric smiles, and says, "Or her. I know what you mean, my love. I love you sweetheart, and thank you."

I cock my head to the side a little, "For what, sweetie?"

"For everything." He says and kisses my tummy, before laying his ear to it and listening.

I run my hand through his hair and he caresses my tummy, murmuring to the baby.

"I can't wait to meet you, little one. I know it must be fantastic living in there, all warm and gooey inside your beautiful mother, but I can't wait till you are in my arms. I love you, little baby." He continues talking to the baby and I smile, and feel tears coming to my eyes. I'm always crying these days, whether I'm happy or sad or horny. I welcome the tears, though, because I always remind myself, that I am an emotional wreck because I am pregnant. And I am pregnant because I am in love with my amazing husband, and because we fuck like rabbits, and we are ready to have a family. So, the tears, I just deal with. It's all worth it, in the end.

* * *

AN: MWAH! LOVE YOU ALL! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! *hearts*


End file.
